The Nova Slayer Cyclops
by javalalo
Summary: When Obito use his kamui on Kakashi, he also seal him in that dimension, or at least he thought he did, Kakashi in fact did escape that dimension, only to be stranded in another dimension completely different from the world he knows. Now he will train young warriors and battle monsters while discovering the secrets of this world in order to find a way back to his own universe.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

They have been fighting the masked man without doing him any damage, that is until a slash appear in his mask when Naruto try to hit him with his rasengan, but Kakashi wasn´t a jounin and a genius for nothing, he knew that the rasengan wasn't the responsible for that scratch in the mask, it was more likely to be done by a kunai, a kunai like the one he previously absorb with his kamui, and then it hit him, the secret of the masked man ability to become intangible.

He quickly elaborate a plan to prove his theory and tell it to the others, who agree and proceed to attack as Kakashi told them, they will attack the masked man again, Naruto and Gai will faint and attack the masked man, but in the last moment Kakashi will absorb Naruto's rasengan with his kamui while he became intangible to avoid their attack, and if his theory was right the rasengan that he will absorb will end hitting him.

And it did, they had hit his shoulder with the rasengan and injure him, for the first time in the whole fight they were able to hit the masked man, and so they start they counter attack, although Kakashi had many questions, were did he get that eye, how did he knew how to use the sharingan and who was he, but above all else was dreading the possibility that the masked man was really Obito Uchiha, his old teammate and friend.

So when Naruto's rasengan shatter the mask and it fall down into pieces it reveal the face that Kakashi didn´t wanted to see here, the face of his teammate, the one who save him in the third shinobi war and gave him his sharingan, Obito Uchiha, and even though he was having a hard time believing his old teammate was alive, he was also mortify that he was responsible of the fourth shinobi war and the death of thousands of people, snapping of this thoughts he came to the conclusion that as his old teammate it was his responsibility to stop him, that´s why he went directly to fight him and completely ignore Madara, leaving Naruto Gai and Bee to fight Madara while he face Obito.

Obito throw him various giant shurikens to him, Kakashi create an earth wall to protect himself, only to be surprise by Obito when he pass through his wall and attack him a shuriken, unfortunately for him he couldn´t react in time and end up getting stab in the leg, which leave him wide open for Obito to use his Kamui and being sucked into his pocket dimension. But Obito didn´t stop there, he knew that Kakashi will be able to return with his sharingan, so he combine the power of his sharingan with the rinengan and seal him in the pocket dimension that Kamui created, trapping Kakashi in but also sacrificing his ability to become intangible, meaning that he will have to evade the attacks the old fashion way but he was willing to do that if it will prevent Kakashi from returning until he want it.

Unfortunately Kakashi didn´t even consider the possibility that Obito could do something as drastic as this, so once he take out the shuriken from his leg and bandage it he activate his sharingan to get out, but when he see that nothing to happen he start to think the worse, but he wasn't going to give up, so after analyzing the situation he realize that Obito had not only send him to his pocket dimension but also seal him in it, but he wasn´t going to give up and leave Naruto and everyone alone while he was trap in here, so he focus all of his remaining chakra into his sharingan and concentrate in activating his kamui, at first nothing happen, so he focus harder until he start to feel that his kamui was creating the vortex that would take him back to the battlefield, or so he thought, he didn't notice it at first but there was something wrong with the kamui, but before he could think about it, or even stop the technique he was forcefully pull into the vortex that he had created.

The vortex rematerialize him several meters over a dense forest, he fall hard, hitting the branch of the trees until he finally hit the floor, he slowly push himself up ignoring the pain and exhaustion he felt he notice that this place didn't have any trace of fighting so he was in a place far away from the battle field, and a place that he didn't know, the plants and trees, hell even the rocks look different from any of the countries that he had been before, so he was in a unknown place, who knows how far away from Naruto and Gai and everyone and he didn't have any idea how to go back to them.

But that was not going to stop him from returning to the fight, so he start running into a straight line through the forest while trying to look for anything that would show him where he was and in what direction to go, he start to fell his chakra getting low, but he push himself harder only to collapse a moment latter.

After several hours Kakashi awoke when heavy rain hit him in the face, he slowly get up using a tree to help himrest, he try to remember where he was and what had happen, then remember all that had happen, fighting in the four shinobi war, that Naruto had also join the fight and that together they had fight the masked man… that turn out to be Obito, and that he use his kamui to send him to that strange dimension, and when he try to return to the battle field and help Naruto he couldn't return, it took all his chakra to open a portal again.

This leave him with several questions, what had Obito done to the kamui dimension? Why it took almost all his chakra to return? Why did he not return with Naruto and the others? And where was he? The more he think about it he could only come to one conclusion, Obito had done something else when he use his kamui on him, this has ended with him using almost all of his remaining chakra and force his way out, only to find himself in some unknown place.

He was really worried, he figure that several hours had pass since he exit Obito's dimension, which mean that the fight had most likely ended, and the fact that he was awake and not trap in some illusion make him think that the shinobi alliance won, or he could had escape being trap in it because he was unconscious, but he doubt that Madara's genjutsu had such critical fail, or this could be the illusion that Obito want to trap everyone in, but then why let him keep his memories of the war and his plan? Unless Obito wanted to trap him in an illusion all alone and knowing that he had failed, that was quite possible.

No, he didn't need to think that way wasn't useful thinking, he need to stay positive and look for his student, friends and comrades, if they had really won they would need his help either helping the injure or reconstructing, or haunting down the remains of the Akatsuki. If they had lost the war he would have to find a way to break everyone free from the genjutsu or break free from the illusion he was in, either way he had to find where he was and what had happen.

He start to run since the trees were not big enough for him to tree hop, and after a couple of minutes he felt something in the distance some kind of energy that was not chakra but it resemble it somehow, Kakashi was not a sensory ninja, but the energy he felt was not only powerful, but was also moving and it even fell dark and threatening. He decide to investigate it but also remain hidden in case it was an enemy.

While he was getting closer he come across an abandoned camp, or what he thought was an abandoned camp, what he found instead was worse, it was a massacre, there were several bodies, all of them of teenagers that were slash into pieces, it was even more horrible that the Uchiha massacre.

_What could have done this? And to a bunch of kids! What is going on in here?_ Kakashi asked to himself. He push all this to the back of his head and continue to follow the source of energy so he could get some answers.

He ran faster until he start to hear some very familiar noises, a battle was taking place up ahead. He increase his pace to get there faster but still try to stay hidden, until he got close enough to see how a bunch of 14 or 15 year old were trying to battle a strange looking creature, and by the look of it barely holding the creature, so he hide in a three that was place at the right side of the creature, giving him an view of it its outline from the side and a little bit of its back.

He wasn't sure what that thing was, he could see it was massive, around 20 meters tall, it had no legs, only a single cone like structure with what appear to be to curve blades coming from its sides, Kakashi wander how could it not only stand and maintain its balance, but also move, the rest of its body was made of strange forms that seem to be made of stone, only harder since none of the girls that attack it do any real damage to it, spreading from the part that could be consider a shoulder? It had two long flexible blades that move more like tentacles. Finally the part of the head appear to have some resemblance to a face, at least the chin mouth and nose that were visible, the rest seem to be cover by some sort of huge helmet.

Kakashi had completely freeze in his place, and while part of that was because the initial shook, he notice that it was also something else, that creature was emitting the same energy that he had been following and it surround this whole area, it even create some kind of dome made of geometrical figures that make Kakashi fell unease and a bit froze,

As the fight continue Kakashi's mind was going rampant with thoughts of what was happening, it was obvious that these teenagers have some kind of military training and were some kind of platoon, despite the uniforms look like something rich kids in private schools would wear. Also they had some way to prevent the field around that thing to touch them and affect them, but how were they doing it? He could barely feel they have any chakra in them, in fact the energy that he felt was like the one the creature have.

But more importantly what was this creature, what was this energy he feel from it, and why was he attacking those kids? He knew he had to help them to prevent more of them been injure or kill, but he also need to analyze that thing more or he would only get himself freeze the moment he enter the fight and kill.

He hated to fell so helpless, unable to move, even breathing was a big effort at this point, the only times he had felt like this was when he encounter Orochimaru during the chunin exams and when Itachi trap him in his Tsukuyomi and torture for three days , and with that final thought Kakashi had an idea, since he wasn't affected immediately after entering this field he deduce that the chakra he had pump through his body to move faster and quietly made the effects only noticeable when he get this close, so maybe he could use the same method one use to break a genjutsu to break whatever this field was.

So he concentrate his chakra inside him and when he had enough to break a B rank genjutsu he release it not only allowing him to move but also shattering the field around him, getting the attention of some of the teenagers that were closer to him and the creature that seem to be surprise be his presence.

As the creature was turning to face Kakashi the girl leading the teenagers saw this as her opportunity and attack the creature, which only seem to piss it off because it immediately retaliate, the girl was able to avoid the attacks but that was behind her was not so lucky, and in one single swift of its blades the creature had slash him.

This cause the girl that was leading the attack to fall back and contemplate the body of the dead kid in tears, this cause the rest of the teenagers to panic and start to break formation, Kakashi knew that in that state they would get slaughter, so decide to jump into the fight no matter what, he jump in front of a girl that was going to be beheaded while drawing a pair of kunais to block the attack, he was able to block the blade thanks to him reinforcing the kunais and his muscles with chakra and avoid the girl getting kill, unfortunately a couple of more teenagers were kill by the creature before he reach them.

"Everyone get away now! Go somewhere safe!" shouted Kakashi while he put more strength in his arms and throw away the enemy blade with difficulty.

None of the teenagers move when Kakashi shout at them, so he had to stop a couple more of attacks aim at the teenagers before they react and start to run away, when the leader saw this she start to shout to them, "don't run away! Don't break ranks! We have to stop it here!" and with that she get back into a fighting stance.

The rest of the teenagers react to her voice and retake their positions, although they seem to be scare to death. Kakashi knew that if they were so scare they would commit mistakes that could cost them their lives, but that they would not disobey the orders of their leader, so he was would need to convince her first.

"You, tell everyone to go to a safe place, I will be handling this thing while you escape."

The girl didn't look at him but answer at him with an indignant tone, "I don't know who are you or how are you able to fight a Nova, but you are crazy if you think that I will just run away because a battle turns out to be more difficult than I expect, also I will not run away and condemn innocents to be kill by the Nova!"

Kakashi just smile under his mask, he was already liking this girl, she act a lot like Naruto, never giving up and always thinking of other. "I like the way you think girl, okay tell everyone to make a perimeter around the creature but don't engage it, I will be the one that will fight it and you will be the one that will tell me how to kill it."

This kind of surprise the girl and was almost cut in half had Kakashi didn't move her from where she was standing, she immediately recompose herself and shout to Kakashi "WHAT!? You can be serious! You want to fight the Nova alone!? But you are not even a soldier or a Pandora! You don't have any chance to kill it!?"

Kakashi was already losing his patience, in the time he had try to convince this girl to retreat other teens had been injure gravely, at this moment others girls arrive and help the rest of the teens, and one with red hair get to where they were and completely ignore him.

"Marine what are you doing? You can defeat an enemy like this! You need to retreat!" said the new girl.

"NO Ingrid! If we don't stop the Nova here it will get to the civilian areas ahead, and I can't let that happen!" The now name Marine answer with conviction in her voice but one could hear that she was getting tired.

"But you have lost several students already! And your formation is full of holes and about to collapse! This will only end with you and everyone else DEAD!"

As they were discussing Kakashi was doing his best to keep the Nova occupied, but despite his best efforts he was unable to block all of the Nova's attacks, and it was one of those attacks that was aim at Ingrid, Kakashi saw this but couldn't get in time, and only Marine saw the attack coming, so reacting as any good friend would, she push Ingrid out of the way, receiving part of the attack instead, cutting her left arm above her elbow and also receiving a deep cut in her ribs.

Ingrid could only see how her best friend being severely injure, she fall to her knees and hold her in her arms while she start crying while Marine shout in pain for the loss of her arm. "Marine NOOO! Why did you do that!? You are our squad leader! We need you to lead us so we can come out of this alive! Your life is more important than mine!"

Kakashi step between the Nova and the girls and keep fighting it, keeping it away from them and the other teens, who were now more scared and shocked and were retreating slowly from the battle between the Nova and him.

While Kakashi was fighting Marine start cough blood because a collapse lung, despite this she endure the pain that she was felling and stand up ready to continue fighting, she then answer to Maria, "You are wrong Ingrid, as a leader is my responsibility to make sure all of you survive, even if that means that I must sacrifice myself to do it, besides I could not let you, my best friend, a Pandora that has more potential than me, die if I could stop it."

Ingrid was move by her friends answer, her respect for her grew, but also the conviction to protect her friend, "no Marine, don't say that, don't just go and throw your life like it´s not worth it, I will be the one who protect the students in your place so you don't have to die!"

Meanwhile Kakashi start to fight the Nova more fiercely, now that the none of the teenagers were actively participating in the battle he didn't have to worry for their security, he was also feeling a little bit enrage and wanted to kill the Nova with extreme prejudice for what it had done to these kids. So he throw a kunai cover in lightning chakra to the Nova's face, the kunai went thought it but these didn't kill it, it didn't even slow him, so he was force to change tactics, taking some explosive tags and run to the Nova, the Nova see him and attack him with its blades, but Kakashi skillfully dodge all of its attacks until he was in front of it, he then place the tags in its chest and jump away before detonate them.

He landed in front of Marine and Ingrid interrupting their conversation, he did a hand sing to detonate the tags, this throw away the Nova several meters away and crack and destroy several parts of its chest, revealing something that seem like a blue sphere inside it, but it was still standing and despite the damage it has suffer it only seem a bit disorientated.

Everybody saw mesmerize how Kakashi was able to fight the Nova all alone, but Kakashi was getting annoyed that nothing that he tried work on the Nova, "how is it possible for that thing to still be standing! I pierce its head and blow it! What is that thing! Is it even alive?" ask an alarm Kakashi.

"Of course it is still fighting, you need to destroy its core to kill a Nova! How are you capable of fighting back an S-type Nova and not know things like that!? WHO ARE YOU!?" shout Ingrid at him.

"Because it's my first time fighting something like this!" Shout Kakashi back.

Before they could continue to biker one another Marine interrupt them. "Ingrid that is not important right now! And you, if you have the power to kill the Nova do it before it kill or injure anyone else."

"You have spoken like a true leader, so to kill it I have to destroy its core, right? That blue thing in its chest?"

The girls only nod, and Kakashi uncover his sharingan and proceed to do the hand sings of his original jutsu. The teens only could see in aw how his hand suddenly was cover in lightening then he run toward the Nova at incredible speeds that none of them could follow and could only saw a blur of him.

The Nova couldn't follow Kakashi's movements neither and it didn't react, Kakashi pierce its chest, he take advantage of one of the holes that the explosive tags had created and hit the core directly, Kakashi's arm penetrate the Nova's core almost to his elbow, he felt that the Nova's energy was becoming unstable and quickly jump back, just in time to avoid the explosion that follow.

When the explosion end everyone had their mouths wide open, nobody move from his place and even the injure ones like Marine where completely silent and have forget about their pain. Finally it was Ingrid who speak, "what was that thing that you did to kill the Nova and how where you able to do it?"

Kakashi who had his back facing the teens discreetly cover his sharingan with his headband before turning around and answer her "as much as I would love to tell you that don't you think it is best that we attend the wounded first? Especially your friend there, she seems to be in need of immediate need of medical treatment."

"Don't worry about me, help the others first." Marine said a bit weak.

Ingrid was about to scold her friend for saying that but Kakashi speak first, "Okay everyone who wasn't injure in the fight go and check on the injured ones and provide any kind of assistance you can, if you can move them bring them here."

No one question Kakashi's orders and proceed to do as told, he then go to check on Marine, but she refuse it before he could start, "No, check on the others first, they are in more need than me." She said.

Kakashi ignore her words and laid her on the ground he get a medical kit from his vest and proceed to bandage her while he scold her. "I understand that you are worried about the health of your comrades, but you should also valor your own life, you have shown signs of being a true leader, your comrades need you and without your leadership a lot more of them would have end up severely injure or even dead."

Marine wanted to retort this but she couldn't think of anything to say, she was feeling her eyes heavier, and so she slowly start to sleep.

Ingrid was the first to notice that Marine had lost consciousness and with a worried tone ask to Kakashi "What is happening to Marine? Why had she faint?"

Kakashi finish bandaging Marine's arm and using what little knowledge he had of anatomy to stop the bleeding. "She had lost too much blood and need a transfution as soon as possible, how far is closest hospital?"

One girl hear this and approach them, "Marine-senpai said that backup would arrive in 20 minutes before we start to fighting the Nova, that was 10, maybe 15 minutes ago."

"You hear that Marine! Help will arrive soon! Just hang in there!" said Ingrid to Marine although she was not awake anymore.

Kakashi saw that the rest of the teens were gathering the injure ones and also applying what little first aid they knew, he knew that Marine may not have that much time, but before he could do something he needed to make sure that everyone else was in a more stable condition.

"What is the condition of the rest of the injured ones?"

The girl answer him "ah, there are other 3 Pandoras injured, including Marine-senpai, the other 2 are stable for now and only Marine-senpai has lost consciousness, and 1 Limiter gravely injure… he may not make it, also we… we have also lost 2 Limiters and 1 Pandora, including Albert-senpai."

Kakashi saw that the girls were bringing their injure companions and with a quick glance at the injure girls he saw that they were at least walking, well one was walking, the other was limping since she was missing a foot, but what concern him was the screaming boy, the creature had stab him in the gut, completely going from the front to the back, his stomach was perforate a his spine was sever, he knew this kind of injuries and that the boy only had minutes to live, so he go to his side and using a small gengutsu he put him to sleep.

Everybody look at him concern of what had he done to their classmate, so he tell them, "his injures are fatal, there is nothing we can do about it , so that is why I put him to sleep, to make it painless as he dies."

Everyone was silent for a moment until they hear Ingrid shout, "wake up Marine! WAKE UP!"

Kakashi went to her side and lift Marine in a bridal style, he then face Ingrid and tell her "we need to get her a hospital quickly get onto my back, you are guiding me there!"

"But it is too far away, we need to wait for the backup so they can take her to the hospital." Shout Ingrid with clear concern in her voice.

"They will take too long to get here, I can get her there way faster but I need your help to guide me, I promise you that nothing will happen to her." Kakashi reassure her.

Something about what Kakashi had said, or maybe the tone he had use make her believe in him, so she hop onto his back and firmly hold onto him. "West genetics is in that direction." She said and point a direction with her finger.

After a couple of minutes the first of the reinforcements arrive, this was the squadron lead by Chiffon Fairchild, she start to question some of the students when the reinforcements of west genetics arrive in copters.

Once the copters landed people start to get down of them, medics start to treat the injure students while the Pandoras secure the perimeter, the Pandora that was leading the reinforcements approach Chiffon and the other students.

"Congratulations Chiffon-san for destroying an S-type Nova, you are truly a genius, now I need you to tell me what happen here, and what make you disobey orders and come her?"

"Excuse senpai, but I'm not the responsible for destroying the Nova, neither is someone of my squad." Answer Chiffon.

This surprise the older Pandora who then stare at the surviving girls of Ingrid's squad, "Then the other squad was responsible for the destruction of the Nova, you girl tell me who is your squadron leader and who defeat the Nova."

The girl look really nervous, but answer her anyway, "Marine-senpai is my squad leader, but we were having a lot of trouble battling the Nova, we weren't able to damage it, and after the Nova kill Albert-senpai everyone panics and start to retreat, but then a strange man intervene and defend us from the Nova, he then cover his fist in lightning and with incredible speed he stab the Nova in its core killing it."

The Pandora was looking at her with a doubtful glare, she couldn't believe what she had hear, a man had enter the training area without anyone noticing it? And was able to fight and defeat an S-type Nova? How was that even possible! He was even considering that the traumatize girl was making this up, but with what purpose? It also didn't explain what had happen here.

"If what you say is true then where is this mysterious man that defeated the Nova?" said the older Pandora still not believing her.

"Marine-senpai was severely injure in the battle, so he took her and Ingrid-senpai to West Genetics so she could get medical attention." Answer the girl.

This make the older Pandora lose her temper, "WHAT!? You let him take 2 Pandoras and no one stop him!?"

"We didn't have a chance, he move as fast as a Pandora using accel."

The older Pandora just leave them and walk to the copter and use the radio and open a channel to West Genetics base, "Base this is the rescue team, we have arrive at the location the Nova was detected, we have found that the battle was over and the Nova was destroy, but according to the Pandoras that confront the Nova the responsible for killing the Nova was an unidentified male, unfortunately he has leave the area taking 2 Pandoras with him, according to the witnesses he is taking them to West Genetics hospital."

A female voice respond over the radio, "repeat that again, you said a _male civilian_ eliminate a Nova!? And that he has also taken 2 Pandoras!?"

"That is what the students said, I suggest that we tell the higher brass about this immediately so they can deploy search parties and capture this man before he gets far away."

"We'll do it, but didn't you say that he was heading here? Why would he would do that?"

"Apparently he has taken one of the most injured Pandoras so she can receive medical treatment."

"Then it will be wise to also deploy a team at the hospital to capture him."

"Only if what he said to the students was really true, but I guess it's best to cover all possibilities."

With that the radio conversation ended and everyone get inside the copters and take off to West Genetics.

Meanwhile Kakashi was running as fast as he could but being careful to not drop neither of the girls that he was carrying, after 10 minutes of constant running he had reach the installations of West Genetics and following the instructions of Ingrid he reach the hospital were a group of doctors and nurses were waiting for Marine, and another group of Pandoras and soldiers were waiting for him, he handed Marine to the doctors and turn to face the soldiers and Pandoras.

"I'm guessing that you are here to arrest me?" Kakashi asked, only for the Pandora that was the leader nod with her head.

Ingrid was shock to hear that they were going to arrest the man that had help them and probably save Marine's live by taking her to the hospital so fast, Kakashi only did his patented eye smile, making everyone there wonder how he could do that.

"I see… I will gladly answer any questions you have… but I'm afraid that… you have to… wait a bit since… I'm really… tired…" and then Kakashi pass out and hit the floor.

The Pandora in charge order a medic to examine him, and after he told her that he seem to pass out from exhaustion she order the soldiers to take Kakashi to a detention room for future interrogation.

Hello everyone, thanks for reading the first chapter of my new story, I get the idea of doing a crossover of Naruto and Freezing when I read origin story of Ingrid of the Freezing manga, and how much it reminds me to how kakashi got his sharingan.

So I chose Kakashi as the only character from the Naruto universe that went to the Freezing universe (at least for now and until the manga finally end and I can see who is still alive and if it can fit the story) because almost all Naruto crossovers have Naruto as the main character, if not the only one, that appears in the story, so I would give an opportunity to one of my favorite characters of all mangas/animes.

I will try to deliver a story with lots of actions as well as character development and original situations and developments but and giving a new twist to the story, so I hope everybody will enjoy the changes and be entertain with the story.

Unfortunately I will not update in constant basis because I'm only beginning to read Freezing manga and I will like to read more to get a deeper understanding of the story so I don't screw up at some point and become serious problem in the story.

Also I will focus mostly on my other story (the shinobi who fought the angels), and will only work on this whenever a have some free time or I hit a writer's block on the other one.

Also I would like the support of a someone that has an ample knowledge of the Freezing universe and manga, and a beta reader, so if anyone is interested just send a PM.


	2. Not the best first impression

**I do not own Freezing or Naruto.**

* * *

><p><strong>Not the best first impression<strong>

Kakashi slowly awake the next morning when the sun hit him in the face, he didn't stand up immediately trying to recall the events of the past day, from him fighting in the 4° shinobi war to Obito trapping him in his pocket dimension, from his attempt to escape it and ending in an unknown place, and finally fighting a strange creature in order to protect a bunch of teenagers and collapsing from exhaustion after getting one girl to the hospital.

So instead of standing up he decide to still lay down and not move, he examined his surroundings and try to sense for anything abnormal, he conclude he was in a holding cell and that 2 persons were guarding him, fortunately they weren't facing him so he was able to see them by the corner of his eye, after a moment of analyzing them and having not fell any chakra or any other energy from them and conclude that he could easily escape if he wanted, but he discard that idea when he remember that he still didn't know where he was and if the people that capture him were enemies or not.

So he quickly made up a plan and put it in action. Without moving from his place he use an earth jutsu to move underground while he leave a shadow clone in his place, doing all of this without alerting the guards, once he had done this he move to a distant place where he felt no one was near and carefully emerge from the earth, only popping his head first to see no one could see him.

He emerge in a forest area that was at the side of some buildings similar to the ones that he just manage to see last day before he reach the hospital. _So I'm in the same settlement I was direct by the girl last night, well lets see if I can get any information on where I am or what was that thing from last night._ He said to himself.

After a long look to the people that were walking around he buildings he decide to henge himself as a combination of some male students so he wouldn't attract any attention to himself, he then start wandering the buildings trying to hear something useful from the always present gossip.

Most of it was trivial stuff, but he then stumble with two girls commenting yesterday events, these girls being Chiffon Fairchild and her friend Ticy Phenyl, he discreetly follow them while hearing their conversation.

Ticy: What do you think really happen yesterday at the training exercise, and who do you think destroy the Nova?

Chiffon: you don't believe the survivors?

Ticy: that a mysterious man appear of nowhere and defend them in the middle of the fight? Or that this man somehow cover his hand in lightening and destroy the Nova with one hit? Or the part that he took Marine and Ingrid to the hospital with a speed that surpass that of any accel they have seen?

Chiffon: While I admit that all of that seem imposible to do, especially for someone that isn't a Pandora, I found no other explanation as to what happen yesterday, also the fact that Marine is in the hospital right now makes you think that it is possible that all that, or at least part of it really happen.

TIcy: but then why haven't Sister Margaret or anyone else said something about it? Also where is this man now?

Chiffon: I'm not sure, I guess that they don't want this to spread to everyone and become exaggerate rumors, also what would they tell us? That a man defeat a Nova alone, when we have been told that only Pandoras and Limiters working together can defeat them? How do you think the students and everyone around the world would react to that?

Kakashi stop following them when they start to discus about how the world would react to him, he had gather some good information from them,

1.- This sister Margaret was the person in charge of this place, or at least in a high enough position to be the one to tell important news to the teens in this place.

2.- That the thing he fight was name Nova, although he vaguely remember that term been use in his battle yesterday, that there are more of these things, and that the only ones capable of fighting these things were the so call Pandoras and Limiters.

3.- That his jutsus and abilities were something that these people were not familiar with and seem impossible to them.

And finally that the girl that he help was in the hospital.

He decide that he would go and check how the girl was doing, after all he had gone through enough troubles to save her, so checking if she was out of danger was something he felt oblige to do.

He found the hospital pretty easy and enter it, he was also thanking Kami that the hospital wasn't a restricted area and that it had a reception like the one in Konoha. He get to the nurse at it and ask her, "excuse me, could you tell me what is the condition of Marine san please?"

The nurse barely look at him and consulting the computer answer him, "Marine Maxwell is now under surgery, according to the reports she is not longer in critical condition and currently they are attempting to reattach her arm, I'm sorry she won't be able to receive any visit for a day or more, I can contact you when the surgery is over and she clear to have visits, what's your name boy?"

Kakashi knew that someone could ask him his name, but if he lied and told them a false name he could be discover if anyone check it, also if he refuse to give one they would suspect , so making use of his shinobi training he give her a false answer in the most cryptic way he could with just a bit of true so it wouldn't arise suspects, "don't worry I will come another day, I just wanted to know how she was since I was with her last night during the Nova attack."

And with that he turn away and leave the hospital not hiving the nurse a chance to question him further, as he was leaving he didn't notice something REALLY important that he was going to regret not noticing, in one of the benches was Ingrid in a curl up position, she had been waiting since last night for any news on Marine's condition, and had suddenly wake up when she hear her name, but since she didn't recognize the image of the boy that Kakashi was using with his henge she decide to listen to his conversation with the nurse before doing anything, so when he said that he had been in the fight with the Nova last night it arise all kind of alarms in her head.

She didn't make any gesture or react in any way other than following Kakashi, something that she did so badly that it didn't take too long for Kakashi to realize he was being followed, so he lead her to what seem to be a desert alley and hide himself with a genjutsuso he could confront her.

Ingrid follow him to the alley not suspecting she had been discover, but when she enter the alley and didn't find anyone left her wondering where he had gone, she was thinking that maybe she had been discover and that this unknown student have escape when suddenly she start to feel dizzy and the shadows start to surround her.

"Why are you following me girl? What is it that you want?" Ask Kakashi with a deep voice that seem to come from everywhere.

Ingrid immediately summon her volt weapon and get in guard, "who are you!? Show yourself!"

"You are in no position to being asking questions girl, you were caught in my trap and I can easily end your life, so you better answer me."

Ingrid didn't like what he had said, she didn't like to admit it but she was at disadvantage in this situation, but she wasn't going to just lay there and submit to this person.

"If it is a fight what you want then I will gladly give you one, so come out and fight me!"

Kakashi realize that intimidating this girl wasn't going to work, but at that moment he recognize the girl that had guide him to the hospital yesterday, _she must have stay the whole night in the hospital and decide to follow me when I mention it to the nurse but why? _Kakashi thought to himself, he also decide to take another approach with the girl.

So he dispel the genjutsu and reveal himself to Ingrid and with a hand rubbing the back of his head he said to her, "Sorry about that, I didn't mean to harm you or anything like that, but when I notice someone was following me I did what I'm use to do."

Ingrid was really surprise to see the same man that save Marine life yesterday but quickly recompose herself and said, "you are the man that kill the Nova yesterday and bring Marine to the hospital!"

"Yo, allow me to introduce myself, I'm Hatake Kakashi, it's a pleasure to meet you." He said while doing his patented eye smile and extending a hand to her.

Ingrid didn't know how to react, in one moment this man act as an imposing and serious warrior, and the next he was relax and goofy as boy. As indecisive as she was she only respond with a simple sentence while she shake his hand, "my name is Ingrid Bernstein."

Kakashi then proceed to get as much information from this girl as he could by just chatting.

"So Ingrid-san could you please tell me why were you following me?"

Although Kakashi had ask her in such a polite way she knew that it was more of a demand than a question, she also knew that it the best way to get any information of this man was to have a civilize talk, so she answer him with the truth.

"I hear you ask the nurse about Marine's condition, that got my attention, and when you say you had been in last night fight with the Nova and I didn't recognize you I suspect something was not right and you were lying."

Kakashi was impress by her reasoning, he was also mortify that he had blow his cover with such a rookie mistake as to not check his surroundings and was praying to Kami that no one else in Konoha learn of this, especially Naruto, or he wouldn't stop making fun of him.

"So you stay all night in the hospital waiting for any news of your friend,that is admirable and I respect that, but tell me something that I don't understand, the nurse say that the doctors were reattaching her arm, how is that possible?"

Ingrind look at him a little bit intrigue, haven't he hear that Pandoras that lost a limb can get an artificial prosthetic, or if they were lucky and the lost limb have only been serve and the limb was in good enough shape like in Marine's have their original limb reattach? But these procedures were only available to Pandora's, so it was possible that a civilian would know nothing of them.

"While I don't know the details of such procedures I think that what they do is reconnect the muscles, tendons, veins and nerves together, then they stitch all together with some special regenerative stuff."

Kakashi was really surprise with the procedure, he knew that some really skillful ninjas could reattach or replace missing limbs, proof of this was Deidara after he blew his elbow with his kamui, but that was something that was rarely attempt and with a low successful rate, but Ingrid have explain the process as it was common knowledge and done on regular basis. So he decide to learn a bit more of this subject.

"And is it going to work? Would Marine-san be able to regain complete functionality of her arm?"

"I hope so, while the reattachment of her arm is an almost certainty, the real problem is if she will regain complete functionality of it, but why didn't you ask all this to the nurse instead of me? I'm certain she can explain all this better than I."

"Well that Is because I'm with you right now." Ingrid just gave him an incredulous look at which Kakashi continue to talk, "there is also the fact that I ask all this to the nurse it could see suspicious."

Ingrid tense his muscles and summon her volt weapons again ready to fight after hearing these and ask him with a suspicious tone, "why were you worried about that? Are you a spy? Or are you trespassing?"

Kakashi raise his hands in sign of surrender "while spying can be consider part of my job description, and I'm technically trespassing, I didn't do it on purpose and I assure you that I mean no harm."

Ingrid didn't lower her weapons and give him a look that say _explain_.

"I don't know how I ended on the forest we meet last night, I was trying to find my way back when I stumble with your group last night, as for the part of spying that is because I'm a shinobi, but spying isn't really my thing."

Ingrid relax a little but still remain in guard "what is a shinobi? And what is what do you do as a shinobi then?"

Now Kakashi knew he had to chose his words very carefully, he didn't want to make Ingrid attack him, "A shinobi is also known as a ninja, do you know what that is?" He stop waiting for Ingrid to respond to him but he only got a nod as an answer so he continue, "and before ending here I was the leader of a team." He answer without revealing anything about the 4ª shinobi war.

This kind of calm Ingrid so he take the opportunity to ask her something, "by the way where are we? You didn't tell me name of this place when I took you and your friend here."

Ingrid Believe that Kakashi was telling her the true and he was really lost, so she didn't see any harm in answer him. "We are in the west Genetics campus."

Kakashi look at her waiting for her to tell him more, but she didn't so he continue, "And what is west Genetics? Some kind of military school?"

Ingrid was shock by his questions, "how is it possible that you don't know what a Genetics academy is? Everybody knows this!"

_So I'm in a place where only the word ninja is known to them, and I'm certain that they know nothing about chakra, also their medical science is more advance than mine and most likely in all technology, and finally this was a sort of academy and probably there are several more like it._ Kakashi thought, he was also considering several hypothesis that could explain his situation, from the most plausible like the world was a really huge place and the elemental nations were only a tiny part of it, to the more ludicrous like that he had travel hundreds or thousands of years into the future.

"Well that is because I'm from a very seclude place and we normally don't have any contact with the outer world." Answer Kakashi hopping that Ingrid would believe him, and apparently she did, or at least drop the subject for now.

"Okay, I guess that is possible, extremely rare this days buy possible. Okay west Genetics, as well as all the other Genetics academies are the places where Pandoras and Limiters come to train so they can be prepare to fight Novas and protect humanity from them, you did know this did't you? Ask Ingrid.

"Yeah I know the basic stuff of Pandoras being the only ones capable of fighting Novas." Kakashi answer, he had already deduce that from what Ingrid had shouted him last night and what he had hear from Chiffon and Ticy. "But I still have many doubts regarding the Pandoras and the Novas."

"Well you are not the only one, but right now I will like to know how were you able to defeat a Nova, I have never seen someone with your abilities, hell I'm pretty sure that males could only become Limiters and fighting is not one of their abilities!"

Kakashi was not sure how to answer this, he knew that lying was the best option, but he couldn't think of something that she would believe, he couldn't tell her the truth since it sound even crazier than anything he could come up, so he decide to use his shinobi training again and give her as little information as he could in the most cryptic way he could.

"Well as I have tell you I'm a ninja, and doing things like what you saw last night is normal for ninjas."

Ingrid was so shock by what she had hear that she couldn't close her mouth, "are you telling me that ninjas are capable of doing all those awesome feats that are in the myths and legends of Japan?"

"While I don't know these myths you are talking about, I know that some part of a myth is base in true facts, so I guess that it is possible that I can do some of these things that you are thinking." Answer Kakashi not sure of what Ingrid was talking about but having the impression that she was referring to ninjutsu and that he could impress her with some of his most basic techniques.

Ingrid was still processing all this information when something else cross her mind, "wait, you said that you were leading a team, does this mean there are more ninjas like you? And why haven't they help fighting the Novas? Would they help us in our fight against the Novas if we ask them? We need to tell Sister Margaret about this."

Kakashi realize that he had said too much to this girl and now she wanted him to go to see the person that is in charge, contradicting his plan of escaping and collecting information on this place, on the other hand the information he could collect from gossip could be inaccurate and slow to collect in comparison to what he could get if he talk to this Sister Margaret that seems to run this place, he was mentally debating what he should do when suddenly he got the memories of his clone.

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

After the real Kakashi had leave the cell and he was far away the clone start to think on what he should do, the plan was for him to stay in the cell and pretend to be sleep until someone come to get him for the interrogation that he was sure it was coming, at which point he would try to get as much information from the interrogators while revealing nothing to them, at which point he would dispel relaying all the information he have gather to the original, which leave him with one question, what to do while he waited for the interrogation.

He decide to use his limited sensing abilities and try to collect as much information about the people in this place as he could get, first he try to sense the guards, but he couldn't sense them at all, they didn't have chakra or any kind of energy he could sense, and he seriously doubt that they were this good suppressing their energy, he only know they were there because he was hearing them complain about being stuck guarding him instead of being outside looking at all the pretty girls that come to this school.

He then proceed to sense beyond the cell, he felt several energies in the proximity, these energies were like the ones he felt from the teenagers he meet last night. And now that he wasn't running or fighting for his life he could analyze them better, the first thing that he notice is that even though these energies resemble chakra at first sight, now that he was able to analyze them carefully they have significant differences, while these energies have what he guess were physical and spiritual energies, or at least the counterparts of these place, they were completely unbalance, while no shinobi could combine the physical and spiritual energies perfectly, the only probable exception being the sages since they have also to add to the mix natural energy, the difference between them was less that 5% at most and not significant at the moment of using it, but these energies were a lot more unbalance than that, from 80% to 90% by his estimates, and while the ones that have an abundance of spiritual energy only feel a bit weaker and calm it was the ones that worried him.

The ones that have more physical energies were highly unstable, the spiritual energy was compress so much that it felt like it could explode if it receive one wrong push. But the most disturbing thing was that the spiritual energy felt like if it was trying to break free, and while it wasn't succeeding in it the fact that as if it was constantly trying had a conscious of his own, and while

He was trying to make sense of this when he hear someone coming, and by the sound of the steps it was a woman in heels.

"Hello gentleman, how is our guest doing? Has he give you any trouble?" ask what sound like a young woman.

"Not at all Kim sensei, he's still sleeping." Answer one guard.

"That is good, but could you two wake him up and bring him to the interrogation room? Sister Margaret wants to speak to him."

"It will be done." Said the other man as he open the cell.

Once the cell was open the guards enter with the woman to the cell, Kakashi's clone expect that the guards would stand him up and drag him to the interrogation room, but instead the guards just stay near the entrance while the woman get closer to him.

"You know I hate when a man lies to me, so why don't you stop pretending and get up." She said.

Kakashi's slowly stood up and finally look at the woman that had come for him, she was a buxom woman with large breasts in her early 20's, with short dark brown hair that extends down to her neck, she was wearing a pale blue, long-sleeved shirt with a navy blue tie and matching skirt, and finally brown stockings and a pair of black, high-heeled shoes.

"Sorry about that, it's just that I have a hard time trusting people that put me inside a cell." Said Kakashi to her.

She nod at that and put her left hand in his shoulder "there is no need for you to be on the defensive we won't harm you, but you have to understand that your presence in a restricted area, and that according to witnesses you destroy a Nova is rather suspicious, so we have to take some measures."

Kakashi nod understanding her point and relaxing which prove to be a mistake because as soon as the woman saw this she told him with a voice that send a chill through his spine.

"But such behavior can not be tolerate in a school so a punishment is in order." And with that she punched him in the gut with great force which dispel the clone confusing the woman a lot.

End of flashback

* * *

><p>Once Kakashi have assimilate all the memories of the clone he knew he had a problem, his clone had dispel too soon and now they will be searching for him, so he decide to go with Ingrid to see Sister Margaret and sort things out.<p>

"Okay Ingrid-san I will go with you to see Sister Margaret, however before I do it I need to do." And with that Kakashi henge into a student again.

Ingrid was once again shock when she saw him transform into what seem to be a random Limiter, she didn't understand what had happen or how he do it. "Is that really you? How is that even possible?"

Kakashi just smile at her and said, "I would explain it once we are with Sister Margaret if you don't mind."

This get Ingrid out of her shock, "you're right it would be best if you explain all you can do in the presence of Sister Margaret, but why have you transform like a student?"

Kakashi silently sigh and then explain to her, "well after I hand over your friend to the doctors last night, and you follow her into the hospital the rest of the people that stay out there with me wanted to talk to me, unfortunately for them I was exhausted and collapse right there, then the next thing that I remember is wake up in a cell this morning."

This put Ingrid in guard again, "wait, you mean you were in a cell!? But why? And more important, why are you out here instead of talking to Sister Margaret or a teacher? Don't tell me… YOU ESCAPE!"

Kakashi raise his arm in sing of surrender and try to calm her, "easy there, yes i _technically escape_ but that is because that is what I was train to do, what everyone would do if they found in an unknown place lock in a cell for no apparent reason."

Ingrid understood this and gave him the reason, "I guess you are right and I would have done the same… but what do you mean with technically escape?"

Kakashi smile and answer her, "what I mean is that I escape from the cell but I leave a clone so that it would seem that I never left, unfortunately one woman refer as Kim sensei punch my clone dispelling it, which would make them report this to their superiors and they will order a search for me, so it is best if I disguise myself as a boy so we can reach her without being stop in our way."

"How can I be sure that you will come with me to see Sister Margaret, you have escape once already, also from what I had seen you could escape easily from this place and we would never find you!" said an alarm Ingrid.

Kakashi just answer, "if I wanted to escape I would have done it already, I just want to talk to the person in charge and sort out my situation, all I have done so far was to get to know where I was and the intentions of the people in this place."

"Okay, I understand, now lets go to see Sister Margaret and introduce you to her."

And with that the both start to walk to Sister Margaret office, in the way he saw that the school has huge, with several large buildings but with not so many people as he would have expected, he also notice that there weren't many soldiers out, and the ones he saw out seem to be discretely scanning the area.

_Interesting, they are looking for me but they don't want anyone to notice they are looking for someone, is it because they don't have enough manpower or maybe they don't want the students to panic? Well I suppose I will find out soon._

Inside the office of Sister Margaret she was talking to Colonel Leonard Schweitzer and teacher Yu-Mi Kim, and right now they were discussing, or more likely Leonard was yelling at them.

"How is it possible that you lose that man Kim!? He was in a cell! And you sister, why haven't you make the whole school look for this man? We should be using all our resources to capture him, including the students!" He shouted.

Sister Margaret answer him in a clam voice, "Calm down Colonel, we can't make the search for this man so obvious or he could notice us and hide, also it was you who suggest we didn't tell the students about this men and what he allegedly did last night."

The Colonel just growl under his breath, "I remember it clearly, but this man represent a risk, and the more time he is outside its more likely he could do something that could put in harm your students and the school! Besides, what if he escapes?"

At this moment Yu-Mi talk, "that is highly unlikely, we are in an island and he doesn't know where he is, so unless he highjack a boat or a helicopter he can't escape."

"And what makes you so sure sensei, after all he manage to escape from you, something that you assured us early that wouldn't happen."

"That is because he did some weird trick that no one told me about!" She defend herself.

"That is no excuse, not after reading the declarations that witnesses give about him and his abilities! That is why we should call the army for reinforcements!" he said.

To this Yu-Mi retort, "and I thought that you didn't believe at all what the students said he was capable to do."

"That was before he manage to escape your custody with what you call a cheap trick. Besides after further analyzing the information of last night attack it may be possible that something of what the students say was true."

This caught the attention of the two women in the room, and it was Sister Margaret that ask, "what do you mean Colonel?

The Colonel take a deep breath and answer them, "I mean that according to the simulations there was no way that the squadron lead by Marine Maxwell could defeat an S-type Nova, so this man not only appear out of nowhere, but he did something that turn the tables in favor of the students."

This take Yu-Mi by surprise, she didn't expect the Colonel to acknowledge the rumors about this mysterious man, but if he had done it then maybe they were true, after al he manage to escape during her watch.

They were interrupt when someone knock at the door, she was going to dismiss the person that knock when the door open and Ingrid just poke her head in.

"Sorry to interrupt Sister Margaret, but I have some important information about the man that kill the Nova last night."

Colonel Schweitzer was the one to respond to her, "girl we have already read your declaration, and anything more that you remember of the incident should be reported to the investigation committee, now leave we are discussing important things here."

"But this isn't about last night fight, it is about the man's escape and his current location." Answer Ingrid.

This of course catch the attention of everyone in the room, Yu-Mi immediately appear by the door and open it, she ignore the boy standing at her side and took her by the shoulders and tell her, "Bernstein san how do you know he escape? if you know where he is tell us!"

At this Kakashi, still in his henge, took one of Yu-Mi arms and tell her, "I'm the one who tell her and the one that knows his location, Ingrid-san just walk me here."

Now that Kakashi had spoken the rest of the adults finally notice him, and while Sister Margarete and Yu-mi try to identify the boy it was Colonel Schweitzer who speak. "Then tell us what you know boy!"

Kakashi enter the room and close the door behind him, he then speak to everyone, "First allow me to introduce myself, my name is Hatake Kakashi, and I'm the man that escape from your cell." And with that he undo his henge and reveal to all his true appearance.

The three adults react different to this, Sister Margaert was shock by this, she had never seen someone capable of changing his appearance so easily, Colonel Schweitzer was looking at him with rage, that someone had an ability that could allow him to infiltrate any place in the world and wasn't under the power of the military make him sick, and finally Yu-Mi Kim summon her spear and point it to Kakashi in a menacing way.

Kakashi just raise his hands and make no sudden moves, "I apologize for escaping and deceiving you, but I just wanted to know where I was and if I could trust the people in charge before I reveal myself and try to sort things out with you."

"And you expect us to believe that after escaping the cell you would come here willingly and surrender? What did you expect that we will just talk like old friends?" Said Yu-Mi.

At this point Ingrid intervene in the conversation, "but it is true Kim sensei, if he really wanted to escape he could have done it any time, he also talk to me when I discover him instead of doing something else."

This time Sister Margaret speak with concern in her voice, "what do you mean Bernstein san?"

Ingrid was about to answer but Kakashi answer first, "what she means is that once I discover that she was following me I could have easily knock her out or even kill her, but instead of that I just talk to her in a civilize way, the same I'm trying to have with you."

Yu-mi knew the last part was aim at her, so she slowly take her spear away from Kakashi, but she keep it at her side in case he show any hostility.

Colonel Schweitzer speak next "you could just trick her to think you would cooperate so she would guide you to us, this could be all part of your plan whatever it is!"

Kakashi put a look of shock in his face, "I'm hurt you would think so lowly of me, first of all I came here to talk with you without hostilities, second while I get out of the cell you put me in it was never my intention to escape, I was going to return and take my clone's place without you realizing it, and finally, if I really want you dead you would already been dead and nobody would be able to stop me."

This freeze the blood of everyone there, some because the implications that Kakashi statement have, and others because they didn't doubt that he could do what he had said.

Kakashi seeing that everybody was now paying him their full attention he precede, "I would answer all of your questions, but first there is something I want you to do, I want you to tell me when Marine is out of surgery and if everything went well"

These move Ingrid who had forgotten her best friend condition, but see that Kakashi really care for her, Kakashi didn't get an answer from Sister Margaret as he expect, but from Colonel Schweitzer who try to sound as imposing as he could. "You are in no position to demand anything, so start talking now before we lose our patience."

"There is no reason to threaten him Colonel, he only ask to inform him of Maxwell san condition, that is all, take a seat Hatake san, I'm going to make a call and then you can explain us how do you end up in this situation."

Kakashi just nod and take a seat in one of the sofas in the room, the Colonel take a seat in the sofa facing him and Yu-mi stay stand up at Kakashi's side, with her spear ready in case he try anything, Ingrid take a seat in the same sofa as Kakashi but as far as she could so they wouldn't think that she was protecting him, finally Sister Margaret took seat at her desk after finishing her telephone call.

"Well Hatake san, now that we are all settle why don't you tell us how you end up last night in the middle of a restricted training exercise?"

* * *

><p>And here it is the second chapter, as I explain due to all the attention that the story got with only one chapter I will make it my first priority, and since I still plan to write 2 to 5 more chapters before getting to the cannon it will give me the time to catch up with the manga.<p>

As for Yu-Mi Kim reactions and personality I took a lot of liberty since she doesn't appear too much, but I base her reactions on how a woman reacts when she is lied to or how a soldier reacts against an unknown enemy.

As for the fact that Kakashi can sense some energy coming from the Pandoras and Limiters I will explain this and other stuff as the story develops, but for next chapter I will explain how he get to the Freezing universe.

Finally some readers have give me some suggestions of who Kakashi should end up pairing, since I have not decide that I will open a poll for you to vote, but NO STUDENTS! The options are:

1.- Stay single

2.- Yu-Mi Kim

3.- Elize Schmitz

4.- Sister Margaret

5.- Some other woman that is not a student.

Tell me which option you like best, I will keep the poll open until I upload chapter 4, which I think would take me about 3 weeks, since I have already start chapter 2 and have a clear idea of what it would be about.

See you next time and have a great time doing whatever that makes you happy.


	3. A much needed explanation

**I do not own Freezing or Naruto, the characters of their respective stories are property of their authors.**

* * *

><p><strong>A much needed explanation<strong>

Ingrid had guide Kakashi to Sister Margaret's office, they were inside with her, Yu-Mi Kim and Colonel Schweitzer, and they were all waiting for someone to speak first, it was Sister Margaret who spoke first.

"Well Hatake-san, now that we are all settle why don't you start by telling us how you end up last night in the middle of a restricted training exercise?" ask Sister Margaret.

"That one is a little bit difficult to explain since I'm not entirely sure and I can only tell you what I suppose it happen that make me appear here, that is until I can make some research and hopefully give you a fundament and logical explanation."

That make Colonel Schweitzer growl, "you said that you would tell us everything we wanted to know, not tell us pathetic excuses that give us no real answers."

Kakashi took a deep breath and then he speak, "you are right sir and I don't plan to deceive you, but I'm a soldier not a scientist so I can only explain things that I know, and how I got here is a bit over my field of expertise, also would like to ask for you to don't interrupt me by saying anything like _that is impossible_, or _you are crazy_, while I speak, is it clear?"

"But why would you think we would we would say something like that Kakashi-san?" Ask Ingrid.

Kakashi just eye smile at her and said, "you are the one less likely to react that way Ingrid-san, but the reason I say this is because some of the things that I'm going to tell you would seem impossible, and to tell you the truth if I haven't see them in person I would also have think they were impossible or jokes."

"It's okay Hatake-san, you can trust us that we won't judge you, after all we all have seen things that could be consider impossible in our lives." Assure him Sister Margaret.

"As Ingrid-san already knows I'm a ninja, but from her reaction I guess that ninjas never do anything as remotely similar as I do, or if they did they hide it really well and has been lost in history."

Everyone was silent trying to assimilate what Kakashi had told them, except Ingrid that had already heard this, so she took the opportunity to ask something that she had been wondering. "Kakashi-san could you explain me what you did yesterday to defeat the Nova?"

"Well that was my chidori, a ninjutsu that I created in which I concentrate lightning chakra in one attack that combine with a high speed can pierce through anything." Answer Kakashi leaving out the part that the chidori was consider an assassination move.

Now it was the turn for Yu-Mi to ask, "wait what is chakra, and how could you use it to create lightening?"

"Chakra is the combination of physical and spiritual energies inside the body and it is the energy that all ninjas use from where I come from. Chakra can be use in its raw form for different techniques like making an illusion around me to make me look like someone else, or to transform its different natures to create attacks like the chidori I use yesterday."

"But how is it possible that nobody have heard of this before!? If this _chakra_ is real and as powerful as you claim then it could have given us a better chance to fight the Nova invasions!" Reclaim the Colonel.

"To explain that I will have to go tell you what was happening in my life a couple of days ago, you see before the events of last night I was commander of a division of thousands of ninjas and we were fighting in a war against a madman that command an army of clones, resurrected immortal ninjas and was trying to obtain the power of a god to put everyone in an eternal sleep where he would control reality we would live and be the ruler of the world."

When Kakashi had finish telling them this everyone had their mouths wide open and couldn't get out of their shock, Kakashi let them assimilate what he had told them. The first one to get out of her shock was Yu-Mi and she question Kakashi. "You are serious, aren't you? How is it possible that something like that happen without the rest of the world knowing about this!?"

Kakashi just look at her and tell her, "as impossible and unbelievable as it may seem I'm telling you the truth, as for why you never hear anything of this I have a couple of theories about this, that I will get to explain as I continue my story."

"As I was saying we were in the middle of a war and it had only pass a day when the leader of the opposing force attack us in person, my best friend and rival, along with my student and his sensei at the moment and myself were fighting him, but we weren't able to harm him because his special ability to become intangible, but by a mere luck I discover his secret and how we could harm him, it turns out that he wasn't intangible, he just transport the part of his body that was going to be hit into a pocket dimension that he created…"

"Wait, are you saying that someone can create and access another dimension!? How is that even possible!? If what you say is really true then I need to call some of the scientist that analyze the apparition of the Nova so you could help them find a way to stop the Nova clashes." Colonel Schweitzer interrupt him.

Kakashi look at him with curiosity but decide he would ask what does he mean latter and so he continue talking, "as I was saying it turns out that he wasn't intangible and that we could harm him by me sending attacks into the same dimension he use, but when he realize that I have discover his secret he suck me into his dimension lock me in, I of course try to escape but from there but it turns out I didn't return to the battlefield and instead end up in the middle of the forest were I rescue Marine-san and her team."

This makes Yu-Mi to raise her spear and point it to Kakashi's throat, "I knew it, you can be trusted! Nobody is capable of traveling to another dimension, you're probably working for the Novas! An spy send to earn our trust and sabotage us from the inside. I should slit your throat right now and kill you!"

Kakashi was force to stay still in his place and think carefully on what he was going to say to calm Yu-Mi and get him out of this situation without to resort to violence, fortunately it was Sister Margaret who answer for him.

"Relax Kim-sensei, we have never hear of anyone capable of communicating with the Novas, much less someone cooperating with them, and base on Hatake's story and reaction he had never seen a Nova before, isn't that right Hatake-san?"

"You're right Sister Margaret, until yesterday I haven't see or knew what a Nova was, so I assure you all that I'm not working with the Novas."

"But Sister Margaret we don't know him enough to trust him." Complain Yu-Mi .

Since Yu-Mi didn't lower her weapon Colonel Schweitzer intervene and order her, "lower your weapon Kim sensei, while I agree with you that we don't know him and we shouldn't believe all he says without proof, we should at least hear to his complete story, also if what he say is true and he is strong to kill a Nova is better to have him as an ally in our fight against Novas."

Yu-Mi didn't agree with how much trust they were showing toward Kakashibut she obey the general, when she lower her lance Kakashi use the opportunity to speak. "Wait a minute, I just said that I tried to escape from a pocket dimension and ended in a forest, I don't really know if I somehow manage to travel to another dimension or if I can replicate this, besides I don't know how the ability to travel between dimensions could be of any help to you against Novas." _Unless you are planning to send them to another dimension, but that would only transfer the problem to someone else not solve it_ thought Kakashi.

"What do you mean Hatake-san? Don't you come from another dimension?" Ask Sister Margaret.

"Well while that is the most likely possibility, it's not the only one. I could also come from your distant past or from a really remote and unknown part of the world. I could only be sure once I get to do some research about your history and geography."

Everyone went quiet trying to understand what Kakashi had told them, all of them have immediately think that he had come from another dimension and haven't even consider any other explanation, so him telling them that he could come from the past really surprise them.

It was finally Colonel Schweitzer that get over his stupor. "Where or when you are from is not our main concern now, so why don't you continue to tell us what happen yesterday."

Kakashi nod and continue to speak. "As I have told you I, after I try to escape the pocket dimension I ended in an unknown forest, and shortly after that I pass out from exhaustion, I only woke up when it start to rain, after that I was travelling through the forest trying to figure out where I was, that is until I stumble with one camp that I suppose was attack early by that Nova since there were only dead bodies there."

At this Ingrid and Yu-Mi show a grim expression remembering the fallen Pandoras.

"After that I sense an entity that was emitting an incredible energy and decide to go where that energy come from, that is when I stumble with Marine-san and her squad fighting the Nova, so when I saw how much trouble they were having I immediately go to help them, and by using my training to battle the Nova and finally killing it with my chidori as you probably have hear from the teens that were there and saw it."

"Yes we have Hatake-san, but we would like to hear from you what exactly happen, as well as you explaining what you did and how does it work if you don't mind." Said Sister Margaret.

"I don't mind Sister Margaret, the first thing I did in the battle was to grab a couple of kunais and reinforce them with chakra to deflect those things like sword tentacles the Nova use, I did this to protect the kids there and to gain some knowledge on the attack patterns and abilities of the Nova, unfortunately I could not protect everyone and some of the kids get injure including Marine-san, after she got injure I try to end the fight as quickly as I could, but even piercing its head with a lightning cover kunai or using explosive tags on it weren't capable of killing it."

Yu-Mi interrupt Kakashi at this time. "Wait, what is an explosive tag? And what is a kunai and how do you cover in lightning?"

Kakashi reach for his leg pouch and slowly took out a kunai and an explosive tag to show it to them, "This is a kunai, it is one of the most common weapons for a ninja along with the shuriken and it can be use in conjunction with chakra to reinforce it or increase their cutting or piercing power, this is an explosive tag and as it name says it is an explosive."

This get the attention of everyone there, especially of Colonel Schweitzer who shouted, "that's impossible, there is no way a single piece of paper can be used as an explosive!?"

Kakashi was expecting this question and decide to answer with a little humor. "While I would be glad to demonstrate the explosive power of this _piece_ of paper I doubt Sister Margaret would be glad if I blow half of her office."

The Colonel quickly try to excuse himself with Sister Margaret but she was the one to speak first, "I appreciate your concern for my furniture Hatake-san, but I would like you to demonstrate all these techniques and the use of your ninja tools us in the near future."

"And I will do it gladly, just be sure to set this in a place that you don't mind having damage and away from the students so no one gets injure. And to answer how a piece of paper can become an explosive it is because it is use a seal to infuse chakra into the paper and when active it creates a volatile reaction that cause the explosion." Kakashi said although no one understand how an explosive tag work.

"The final technique I use is the chidori, in which I use my chakra to generate lightning and cover my hand to deliver one final attack with as much speed as I can generate to pierce trough almost anything."

When Kakashi finish telling everything they were all silent letting the techniques he had done sink into their minds, he had manage to fight a Nova with the use of his chakra and only one real technique, this could put him easily on the level of a chevalier or even higher if he could do more than what he told them, something that Ingrid was certain and the rest suspect it.

Their thoughts were interrupt when the phone rang, Sister Margaret pick it up and just listen to whoever it was, after a minute she just thank the person on the other side of the call and hang up, he then look at Kakashi and Ingrid.

"That was the Hospital, Marine have come out of surgery and while they reattach her arm there were other complications," this make Kakashi and Ingrid get worried but remain quiet waiting for her to continue, "they said that the Nova had manage to hit her spine and that all the stress her body experience did take a high toll on her, and although they repair the damage to her body it will a longer time for her to recover from the surgery and a few months of therapy before she can return to active duty, which means that she would probably have to repeat her second year."

When Ingrid hear this she immediately objected. "But that's not fair, Marine is a ranked second year Pandora and leader of our squad, she is also very dedicated and she can still study while recovering!"

"Ingrid, are you saying this because you truly believe in her? Or are you just saying this just so you two are not separate?" ask Sister Margaret.

Ingrid didn't know how to respond to this because she wasn't sure, and her doubts were clearly displace in her face, Kakashi realize this and quickly proceed to calm her.

"Ingrid-san try to understand that Sister Margaret is doing this is for Marine-san wellbeing, even if she can continue her studies while recovering if she doesn't train properly it would only endanger her in the battle field which could end in her death, and I know that that is something that you don't want, am I right?"

"No of course not, I guess I was being selfish by wanting Marine to stay in the same year as me, it is best if she has time not only to recover but to increase her strength and polish her abilities, and it is not as if I can't see her anymore."

"I'm glad you understand this Ingrid, now returning to our conversation can you continue to tell us the rest of your abilities, specifically the ones that you use to escape prison." Said Sister Margaret with a cold tone.

Kakashi could only laugh nervously. "He he, so you notice I was avoiding to mention it, well the truth is I only use two techniques to escape your prison, long before the lady with the spear come to look for me at the cell I simply create a kage bunshin to stay in my place while using an earth jutsu to escape through the floor and move along the earth to a far away location before resurface."

Colonel Schweitzer face show that Kakashi's explanation didn't really explain how he had escape and demand a more detail explanation. "Stop stalling with your answers and just explain us in detail what you did to escape and how it works is that those techniques work."

Kakashi just sigh and proceed to explain them, "the earth jutsu basically works by me covering my body in chakra to be able to move through the earth, and the kage bunshin is a solid clone made of chakra that is essentially me, with the downside that it can be dispel with one solid hit to it as the lady to my side can attest."

"So you scape the cell long before I came to pick you from your cell? Wait! How do you know I hit your clone!?" ask Yu-Mi.

"To answer your questions, yes I escape long before you came into the cell, I even take a walk around your school before I ended up in the hospital where I was discover by Ingrid-san. As for second question I didn't knew you hit my clone, I just said the clones dispel with one hit, it was you who said that you hit the clone." Answer Kakashi while didn't telling them that the memories of the clone get transfer to him once it was dispel.

Yu-Mi just look embarrassed for jumping into conclusions so abruptly, while Sister Margaret and Colonel Schweitzer try to grasp the implications of what Kakashi could do with his clones. Finally after a minute of silence it was Ingrid who spoke.

"Now that Kakashi-san has explain all this what will you do to him? I mean he help us by killing the Nova and he hasn't hurt anyone, are you going to put him in jail again?"

It was Sister Margaret who answer her. "Don't worry Bernstein-san, we won't arrest Hatake-san, still I want to see him demonstrate his abilities, but I think we have finish with the questions right now, don't you agree Colonel." Colonel Schweitzer just nod in respond so she continue. "But before we get to any decision on what to do with Hatake-san I'm sure he has some questions he would like to make."

"Yes I have the most important being where I'm and what is a Nova."

Sister Margaret nod, she was expecting him to ask this when she hear that he come from another universe or from a different time, she look at the colonel and he immediately get that she wanted him explaining this.

"We are in the West Genetics Academy in Japan, but since that probably doesn't mean anything to you I will try to simplify it. West Genetics is one of the Genetics academies spread around the world, the objective of all Genetics academies is to train Pandoras and Limiters so they can defend humanity against the treat that are the Novas. Novas are a race of aliens from another dimension that have been trying to invade Earth for the last 52 years, they can appear anywhere in the world and at anytime too."

"While we don't know exactly what they are or where they come, along with many details from them, what we know is that they can create a field around them that cause everyone and everything to be freeze, so we couldn't use any normal weapons on them, the Novas were so powerful and relentless that humanity was facing extinction, that is until Doctor Aoi develop the stigmas technology and created the first Pandora Maria Lancelot, during the first years of the Nova clashes she was the only line of defense for humanity and even after her death Doctor Aoi was able to perfected the technology that allow to create more Pandoras and give the humanity a chance to survive."

_So this is not just an ordinary school but a military academy, that actually explain a couple of things but it still leave a lot of questions_ thought Kakashi. "So a Nova is an alien from another dimension, while I can clearly see what make you think they are aliens how do you know they come from another dimension?"

This make Ingrid and Yu-Mi realize that they have never ask or even think about something as important as this about Novas and make them wonder what else they ignore about the Nova while Sister answer him "Scientists have proven that Novas come from a different dimension and while I don't recall all the scientific explanation they gave to us the biggest piece of evidence of this are the fact that a Nova always seem to materialize from thin air, and whenever that happens they always get some energy signatures and readings that are consisting with whatever theory and investigation that there have been done in dimensional travel."

Kakashi just nod accepting that answer, he knew that he wouldn't be able to make sense of any scientific fact that they would give him anyway. "So the reason you want my help is not only to fight the Novas, but you want me to help your scientist to figure a way to either travel to the dimension of the Novas so you can attack them in their home, or to stop them coming to this dimension and end his attacks, am I right?"

Colonel Schweitzer was the one that answer his question. "While I am hoping that you could do any of the options that you have said, I would also like to see if you could teach the techniques that allow you destroy the Nova to the Pandoras of this academy, or if there is any chance to replicate that chakra energy that you use."

After this Sister Margaret then continue with the conversation, "are those all the questions that you have Hatake-san?"

Kakashi still have a lot of questions, but he decide to just ask the most important that he had. "I just have one more, how are Pandoras able to fight Novas, from my fight with the Nova I saw that it was much more stronger and faster than an average person, and the girls last night were moving at similar speeds as the Nova."

"The best person to answer that would be Kim sensei since she is a number Pandora." Said Sister Margaret.

"Yes Sister Margaret, Pandoras are genetically modified girls who undergo intense training at special military schools in order to become soldiers and learn how to fight the Nova. A Pandora's strength originates from Stigmata, which are special tissues created by reverse-engineering from Nova cell cultures implanted in their backs, which gives superhuman abilities and prowess to all Pandoras, these being superhuman speed and strength that is ten times that of an average person and allows them to use special Volt Weapons and Volt Textures that respond to their bodies."

"Due to the fact that Stigmata came from the Nova, there is a chance it can take over its user and turn them into a Nova as well, this is known as Nova Form, because of this, Stigmata are dubbed 'double-edged swords' and that is why we in Genetics take so seriously the training of all Pandoras to prevent this from happening."

After she finish explaining this to Kakashi he just stay silent for a couple of minutes absorbing all he had learn, after this he just said, "I think that is enough for today thanks for your time Sister Margaret, now what will you do to me? It's clear you want my help but you also made clear that I'm not your prisoner, so what happens now?"

"Well since it has been a long day why don't take some time to rest and think of your situation and the world you found yourself now, Yu-Mi-sensei would you take Hatake-san to the faculty building and accommodate him in one of the empty rooms." Said Sister Margaret

This of course cause Colonel Schweitzer to object. "Sister Margaret, you are not really considering to accommodate him with the rest of the faculty, that is not the safest thing to do, he should be place in the cell block until we have a more adequate place for him!"

They all understand what Colonel Schweitzer was implying, he didn't want Kakashi to be able to roam free or to be place somewhere where he could easily escape, this of course cause different reactions among the present, Ingrid couldn't believe that after saving her and Marine they would still incarcerate him, Yu-Mi was agree completely with locking him up in a cell with extra security of course, Kakashi understand his reasoning but he didn't care, he is a ninja after all and he had already escape once, finally Sister Margaret just gave him a disapproving look.

"Colonel, he has already escape from the cell once without us realizing it, do you think he wouldn't be able to escape again as easily as last time? Besides we are trying to earn the trust of Hatake-san so he can help us fight the Novas and locking him up in a cell wouldn't help us, would it?"

Colonel Schweitzer just look at the floor embarrassed, but before anyone could say something else Kakashi said, "excuse me Sister Margaret but if it is ok with you I would like to get something to eat first and then get to a library to investigate the history of the world to determinate if I come from the past or not."

"Of course it's all right Hatake-san, Berstein-san would you mind to take Hatake-san to the mess hall so he can get something to eat, after that take him to the Infirmary so Schmitz-sensei can give him a medical checkup. Kim-sensei could you make the arrangements necessary to accommodate Hatake-san in the faculty building meanwhile, also make sure his room is equipped with a computer with access to our online library so he can read on about our world's history, after you are done get to the infirmary so you can show him his room when his checkup is done."

"Hai sister Margaret." Answer the teacher and the student, both turn to signal Kakashi to follow them when suddenly they saw him engulf in a cloud of smoke, when it dissipate they saw that he had transform again in the student same student that had enter the office, confusing them.

"Why have you transform again Kakashi-san?" Ask Ingrid.

"Well since my presence here has been hidden to the students of the school I assume that Sister Margaret and Colonel Schweitzer want to keep it secret."

Colonel Schweitzer just stare at him while Sister Margaret just nod in sing approve, they exit the room leaving the two alone, after they had left Colonel Schweitzer wait a moment to make sure that they couldn't hear them before talking to Sister Margaret again.

"I still say that it is a mistake to accommodate him in the faculty building instead of putting him in a cell! And what are you thinking giving him access to our online library!? I tell you that this is all a mistake!"

"I'm well aware of your concerns Colonel, and I assure you Colonel that I will take all measures to protect the students of this academy. That being said I decide to accommodate Hatake-san in the faculty building because of three reasons. First he has already escaped our confinement cells, so there is no guaranty that he won't do it again if we lock him again. Second we need to gain his trust, so letting him stay in a room instead of a cell would be perceive by him a sign that we trust him. And third he staying in the faculty room means that he is going to always being watch over by the most powerful and capable persons in the school. Also I plan to monitor and limit the information that he will be accessing while using the computer so he doesn't try anything like access restricted archives or see something that could make him mistrust the Genetics institutions and the Chevaliers."

Colonel Schweitzer slowly nod showing his approval. "I see, it is good to see that you are taking this seriously, but we should also contact the Chevalier headquarters and inform them about this man and his abilities, I'm certain that all of them will be interest in the possibility of recreating his powers to either strength the Pandoras or to create a new force to help them fight the Novas."

After that Sister Margaret make some calls to prepare everything to maintain Kakashi under a close but discreet surveillance, meanwhile Colonel Schweitzer contact the Chevalier headquarter to report everything they have learn about Kakashi and how are they going to proceed with the situation.

* * *

><p>After Kakashi, Yu-mi and Ingrid have leave the administration building they have gone in separate directions, right now Kakashi and Ingrid have reach the mess hall, it was a couple of hours after breakfast so there weren't many students in the mess hall, Ingrid told him that he could chose anything from the different dishes that were offering, Kakashi was actually amaze with how many different dishes were there, he decide to stay with what he knew and keep with the Japanese cuisine and take a bowl of ramen.<p>

He sit with Ingrid and start to eat, all the time he had a sad smile because he was wandering what had happen with the war, and if they have win what would his friends were doing now, specially Naruto. Ingrid saw that he was in deep thoughts and decide to only watch him in silence, after finishing his bowl and having another one they left the mess hall and go to the infirmary.

Once they reach the Infirmary the first thing they saw was that Yu-Mi was already there talking to another woman wearing a doctor coat.

Ingrid took this opportunity to talk to the doctor. "Hi Elize-sensei, do you know how Marine-chan is doing?"

"Hi Ingrid-chan, she is sleeping in the recovery hall, I'm a surprise that you are not at her side for waiting for her to wake up, after all you two are almost a couple." The woman with the doctor coat answered her with a teasing voice.

This make Ingrid blush a little as she answer in a rush, "ELIZE-SENSEI! Marine and I are not a COUPLE! Don't say weird things!"

Everybody laugh at her reaction which only make her blush even more, after everyone stop laughing Elize finally notice the boy at Ingrid's side.

"And who is this handsome boy Ingrid-chan? Are you planning to replace Maxwell-kun with him? Or are you going to have them both as your limiter? Way to go girl!" she said teasing Ingrid even more.

But instead of getting upset Ingrid took the last comment as an opportunity to tease back the doctor, "oh no Elize-sensie, I could never replace Maxwell, besides he isn't my type, but perhaps you could be interested in him Elize-sensie, after all he is a tall, handsome and mysterious man."

Elize was not expecting that kind of reaction, but she recover quickly and answer to her. "Oh no Ingrid-chan, I would never stole a boy from you or any other student, besides he is a little bit younger for my tastes, I prefer men that are a little bit older than me.

Yu-Mi was listening with an amuse face, it was not every day that one student try to out tease Elize, and when she hear the last comment she had to suppress a grin knowing that that Ingrid had won these contest and that Elize was in for a BIG surprise.

"Well this is your lucky day Elize-sensie because Kakashi-san is a lot older than he looks!" said Ingrid with a huge grin.

This completely surprise Elize who couldn't understand what she mean, the boy in front could not be more than 18, and now that she was looking closely at him she couldn't recall seeing him before, but before she could ask Ingrid what she mean Kakashi spoke.

"Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Hatake Kakashi, and what Ingrid-san mean is that I'm older than I look is because this is not my real form, this is real me." And with that he dispel the henge showing his true form to Elize.

Elize had her mouth completely open, she couldn't believe what she had seen, the young student that had enter with Ingrid had disappear in a cloud of smoke and was now replace with tall man with white hair and clothes that she didn't recognize.

"What is happening!? How did you that!? Was there even a real student in the first place!?"

Now was Ingrid's time to laugh along with Yu-Mi and Kakashi, this of course didn't make any grace to Elize when she realize that she had been outsmart by an student, she was going to compliment Ingrid for the feat but then she have a better look at Kakashi and realize who he was.

"Wait I know you, you are the man that bring Marine-chan to the hospital yesterday! Wait a moment, Yu-Mi you say that you were going to come for a medical checkup but she didn't say that you could do that disguise thing! If that could be consider a disguise! Did you knew this Yu-Mi?" She said while looking at Yu-mi at the end.

Yu-Mi took a moment to calm herself before answering, "yes I knew that he could do that, after all he did the same to Sister Margaret, Colonel Schweitzer and myself when he introduce himself, I just forget to tell you that he was disguise to keep his presence a secret form other students."

"Do you really forgot or you just wanted to see my reaction Yu-Mi-chan?" ask the doctor with a little irritation in her tone.

"Honestly I forgot, but I don't regret it since it was really hilarious to see your reaction!" answer Yu-Mi while giggling.

Elize just pout before changing the subject of the conversation. "Alright lets get down to business, Kakashi-san you came here for a medical checkup so could you take off that vest and your shirt and sit on this chair so we can start."

Kakashi do as he was told and as he did all the ladies couldn't stop looking at his muscular torso and abs and all three blush a little since most of the people they knew didn't have bodies like that, but they also notice all the scars he had, these were the signs that he was a seasoned warrior that had been in combat before and survive many though battles.

But before Elize could get to work she notice that Kakashi haven't remove his mask and forehead protector, "Kakashi-san I need you to also remove the items in your face."

Kakashi just look at her and tell her in a serious tone, "I won't take my mask off because I don't want you three to go on full fan girl mode and start chasing me, which would lead to exposing me to the rest of the school without my mask and shirt, which would make a lot more girls also following me in an stampede of fan girls."

The three just look at him as he have suddenly grew a second head but before any of them could question his sanity he just say "I know this will happen because it has happen before so don't insist." Many didn't know that when Kakashi was younger he had a club of fan girls after him, and that he had start to wear his mask to prevent them to go crazy and chase after him. (Just see how Ayane reacts in the episode in which Naruto Sakura and Sasuke try to see him without the mask)

Elize just blink a couple of times just accepting his strange answer. "Okay, but why don't you take that other piece of cloth that is covering your eye? Is there a problem with your left eye kakashi-san?"

Kakashi got a little nervous but didn't show it, he decide to not tell them the truth and use a light genjutsu over his sharingan eye to make it look like he was blind.

"Actually a long time ago I suffer an injury in my eye that make me lost almost all visibility in it, I can only see very vague shadows with it so I keep it cover." He answer recalling some of the injuries that some other shinobies have sustain in their eyes.

"What happen?" ask a concern Ingrid.

"Well to make a long story short it happen during the first mission I got to command of a team that consist of my two best friends, we were suppose to blow off a bridge to prevent an enemy force receive supplies and force them to retreat, but we got ambush before reaching the bridge and our friend Rin got capture, I order my remaining teammate that the mission was more important and that we would continue it abandoning her, but my friend didn't like the idea and after I discussion he went to rescue her alone, after reflecting on what he told me I decide to go with him to rescue our friend, unfortunately in our attempt to rescue her we ended fighting a foe more experience than us and during that fight he slash my eye damaging it and leaving me practically blind." And with that he took off his forehead protector and show them the scar in his face and opening his eye to show them an eye that was almost blank and devoid of life (think of a byakugan eye) at which all three gasp in surprise.

After this Elize start the medical exam of Kakashi, she did from the basic like hear to his heart and check his reflexes, to some more elaborate test like scanning him with a PET scan, she finally end the checkup by taking a sample of Kakashi's blood. She then told Kakashi that he could get dress once is finish.

"Okay Kakashi-san that will be all, I will give the results to Sister Margaret as soon as I finish your blood analysis so she would contact you to tell you your results. Do you have any questions?"

"Well since I'm already here could you check to the wound in my leg, I was in a rush and had to bandage it myself but no doctor have actually check it."

"Of course Kakashi-san, let me see it."

Kakashi uncover his wound and let Elize work, after she clean the wound stitch it and bandage it again she talk to Kakashi again. "It's done Kakashi-san, and let me tell you did a pretty good job with that bandage, do you have some medical training?"

"It is something that any shinobi that had been through real combat picks up, I really don't have any medical training but we do have very capable medical staff." He answers without hesitation.

"Really? Then didn't they try to treat that eye of yours, or replace it?" ask Elize wanting to know how advance was their medical science and if they have anything that could help them.

"Unfortunately I didn't get any real medical attention until I return to my village, and by that point there was not much the medics could do, they say that I was really lucky that I could see something at all considering the damage and the time that had happen, and none of them ever offer something like transplanting an eye."

Elize look a bit disappointed with his answer but then thought that even if Kakashi's world could have more advance medical treatments he would be unable to explain them to her since he was no medic. She was pull out of her thoughts when she heard Yu-Mi speak.

"But then how are you able to fight if you only have one eye? Doesn't that cause you to have a huge blind spot at your left side?"

Kakashi make his patented eye smile and answer, "yes I have a blind spot, but after years of living like this my instincts and other senses have develop in order to compensate for this at the point that it is almost as if I have two eyes, also if I get into a really dangerous fight I can always uncover my left eye and use what little vision it gives me to help me fight."

Elize and Yu-Mi seem to contemplate what he had tell them, but since Ingrid didn't quite understand what he had say she ask something that she had been wondering, "Kakashi-san could you tell me what is that strange symbol in the metal plate on your eye patch?"

Kakashi too his headband and look at it with a bit of nostalgic before answering. "Ingird-san this is not an eye patch it's a forehead protector, I just use it to cover my eye because I don't like how an eye patch seems on me. Now returning your question this is the kanji for shinobi, and it is a symbol of the alliance of all the countries on my world… hold on, you can't read it? But how is that possible? We are speaking the same language after all."

And with those words everyone was now conscious of that fact, Kakashi had been speaking perfect Japanese the whole time, which get them wonder how was that possible, after some time to reflect on that it was Elize who came to a conclusion, "Now that I think about it is possible that Kakashi's world evolve from some similar background as the Japan we know, that is why we can understand what he says but we are unable to understand what is written in his forehead protector, that or he comes from ancient Japan and he travel in time." She said the last part as a joke but nobody laugh which make her worry.

"Actually that is one of the theories that I told Sister Margaret early, the other ones being that I come from a really remote and unexplored part of the world or that I come from another dimension." Answer Kakashi.

"Wow, you have come to some impressive theories as from where you come from, but I can tell you that the one of you coming from an unexplored part of the world is not possible since there is not a single place in the world that has not been explored. As for time travel is something that is something that is consider only sci-fi, but that was the same case with other dimensions until the Nova invasion begging, I guess you could look in the history to see if there is anything that indicates that you really come from the past."

"That is exactly what I asked Sister Margaret to let me do, but since you don't use kanjis to write I won't be able to read anything, I guess I would need to learn how to read and write before I could do anything else."

"Actually kanjis are still use, but not at a worldwide scale, you can found some these kind of kanjis use all around Japan, but since West Genetics is a international school with students from different nationalities we use an alphabet more commonly use by everyone, and while it will be best for you to learn to read and write in this alphabet these doesn't have to stop you right now, Bernstein-san could you come with us and help Hatake with the translation and show him how to use a computer. And don't worry about your classes, you are dismiss for the rest of the day."

"Okay Yu-Mi-sensei."

With that Yu-Mi, Ingrid and Kakashi leave the infirmary and Elize, they reach the faculty building soon after and Yu-Mi guide them to a room in the second floor. "Okay Hatake-san you will be staying in this room for the time you are here, please tell any staff members if you need something, also whenever you leave the building for any reason tell someone and keep your disguise at all times whenever you are out. Do you understand?"

"Yes I do, and could you give my thanks to Sister Margaret if you see her."

"I will do it gladly, one last thing, Sister Margaret wants you to participate in some spars tomorrow so you can demonstrate the techniques that you told us and show us your strength, I will come to pick you up around midday."

"Alright Kim-san, I will be ready for that."

"Then I will retired, Bernstein-san I trust you will not only help Hatake-san with familiarizing with our world's history but show him how to use the computer?"

Ingrid reassure Yu-Mi that she would do it and then Yu-Mi exit the room leaving Ingrid and Kakashi working in the computer. They spend the time with Ingrid would reading him something and then Kakashi asking her to look at something else related with what she had read, after a couple of hours they decide to eat something before continue, it was later in the afternoon when Kakashi said it was enough and tell Ingrid that it was enough and that she should go and visit Marine at the recovery room.

After that Kakashi reflected on what he had learn, so far he haven't find anything in the world history that could indicate that he really come from the past, and he was certain that he didn't come from the future because the technology that he had seen was far more advance than anything from his world, making the possibility that he come from another world the most likely.

He was also thinking on how much he have reveal about himself in his talk with Sister Margaret and the others, while he told them everything he did in his battle against the Nova he still leave a lot of his abilities out, he also realize that they never ask him how he manage to travel to this dimension, he knew that they would be asking to explain this soon since they make it clear that this could help them fight the Novas or at least stop them from appearing. He wanted to help them but he needed to be careful, there was no way to tell how could they react if he told them that it was a power that his left eye have, or had since he had not try to use Kamui to return to his own world and didn't know if he was still able to do it.

Would they just ask him to use Kamui and they would analyze it, or would they be more ambitious and try to extract his sharingan eye so they could try to use it or replicate it. If that was the case would not stay quiet and let them take it, he had no doubt that he get away before something like this happen, but that would also mean that he would have to hiding and keep his guard up all the time, not to mention the lost of any knowledge and resource that could help him go home. After thinking a little bit more about this he decide that he would tell Sister Margaret about his sharingan but make her promise that she will only tell those that she trust and need to know.

Once he had decided that he went to sleep having all the stress that had been building through the day finally getting him.

* * *

><p>And that is the end of this chapter, I was planning to include in this chapter the part in which Kakashi will be showing his techniques but it is taking a lot of time to get that part done and would make the chapter over 15K words.<p>

Changing the subject the poll I publish last chapter have show some interesting results, I put sister Margaret more as a joke, but someone either was serious about this option or wanted to continue the joke. But what is more important is some of the suggestions a couple of persons make, Scarlet O'Hara and Kazuha Aoi, and while both options seem quite interesting they represent a bigger challenge to make them happen, which mean that if any of those win it will take more time for the pairing to happen, most likely when I start to write about the cannon.

Anyway, what I'm saying is that any pairing will take me some time since I have to develop the relationship between Kakashi and whoever wins the pool, which it will stay open until I publish the next chapter, so here are the results so far and if you want to propose someone else or change your vote tell me.

1.- Stay single 1

2.- Yu-Mi Kim 4

3.- Elize Schmitz 2

4.- Sister Margaret 1

5.- Scarlet O'Hara 1

6.- Kazuha Aoi 1


	4. The Spar

**I do not own Freezing or Naruto, the characters of their respective stories are property of their authors.**

**The spar**

Kakashi woke up the next long after the sun had rise, having rest in a comfortable bed for the first time in several days have make him oversleep, he stretch and get out of bed and before he get dress he decide to take a bath before getting something to eat, since he was going to have some spars today he decide not to train in order to keep his strength, not that he planned to show all of his capabilities, but he have learn long ago to never underestimate any foe, not even in a spar. After getting to the mess hall and eating a healthy breakfast he went to see Sister Margaret and talk to her about his sharingan, he knock on her office door and wait for an answer.

"Come in."

Kakashi enter the room and greet her, after he dispel his henge he took a seat in front of her and speak to her in his most serious tone, "Sister Margaret I need to talk to you about something really important, it is about how I got here, but first I need you to give me your word that you will keep this a secret and you will only tell those that you trust."

"Why do you need this to be a secret Hatake-san? You already told us that you come from another dimension, or was there something else that you didn't tell us?" Ask Sister Margaret with a concern tone.

"Well I never told you how I get here, and that is why I need you to promise me that you will keep this a secret, because if this information got out it could be dangerous and there would be dire consequences."

Sister Margaret saw that he was dead serious and that his words were more than a promise and almost fell like a treat. "What do you mean Hatake-san? Why would you need this be such a big secret? And how could this be so dangerous that would have dire consequences and what are this dire consequences?"

"Because there is not telling what the wrong people would do if they found out what I'm about to tell you, they could try to capture or kill me in order to get this power, and while I highly doubt that they could succeed that would force me to run away and hide, ending any partnership we could have."

Also in the improbable case that someone manages to get the power to travel to other dimensions there is no telling what they would do with it, they could end up with inadvertently worsening the Nova invasion or even trying to conquer the world." Answer Kakashi with a grievous tone.

Sister Margaret could see that Kakashi was talking from experience and not just telling her some random assumptions he thought, she could also see that he was determinate to don't tell her anything unless she promise to keep it a secret.

"Okay Hatake-san, I promise to keep this a secret and to ask you for your permission before telling anyone that is worth it, now can you please tell me what is this secret and why are you so worried about it getting reveal."

"Okay, as you may recall from our talk yesterday I was fighting an enemy make that seem to be intangible but what he really did was transport parts of his body to a pocket dimension so any attack would seem to pass trough him. And that I discover what he was doing and a way to so we could finally hurt him? "

"Yes I recall that." Simply answer Sister Margaret.

"What I didn't tell you is that the reason we could hurt him was because I could send things to the same pocket dimension that he was using." Kakashi told her and wait for her to assimilate this.

"But how is that possible, for what you have told me none was aware of what he was doing, much less would have the opportunity to try to access the same dimension that your enemy was using!"

"You are right, it was nothing more than an accident that I discover that I could access the same pocket dimension he was using, but what is more important about this is that I could not only use the same power as him but access the same dimension as well, and that is a power that was given to me by my best friend in his deathbed, or so I thought, it turns out that the man that we were fighting was my best friend that had survive but that have grown to be bitter and resented with everyone."

Sister Margaret seem really surprise by this, "but how could it be possible!? Didn't you realize that he was not dead? What happen to him that make him so resent to wage war against his former friends and allies? And what kind of power does grant you and him access to another dimension?"

Kakashi lift his forehead protector and show her his eye. "This is the sharingan, it is an eye with many special powers and highly value where I come from, my friend gave me his eye as a token of his friendship when his death seem to be inevitable, you see while trying to escape from an ambush half of his body was crush by a giant rock, we both thought that he was going to die and he gave me his eye to replace the one that I lost during that mission, when I finally escape the cave completely collapse burying his body, or so we thought."

"As for how he become so mad, it is because he lost the girl he was in love and in his grieve he look for anyway to bring her back, leaving him susceptible to be influence and eventually being brainwash into become a megalomaniac's pawn."

This deeply perturb Sister Margaret, she was no stranger to grieve, having lost people that she was close to, and she had seen what grieve could do to people, but she had never heard of someone that would go as far as to try to conquer the world so he could bring back his love one. What was even more disturbing was the fact that he thought that he could bring her back to live, as far as she knew that was something impossible, until she remember that yesterday Kakashi had mention something like resurrected immortal shinobis.

"You said something yesterday something about fighting resurrected people, how is it possible to revive someone Hatake-san? And how could he think that conquering the world could bring her love back?"

"Well there is this one technique in my world that could be use to resurrect the dead, the catch was that to resurrect one person you needed to sacrifice other one, in the war we were fighting there was one man that use this against us. But that wasn't what my former friend was trying to do, what he wanted to do was to put everyone in a permanent dream that he would control so nobody would lose anyone that they love and all their dreams could come true, he believe that in that world he would be reunited with his love and live happily."

"He could do that? But how?"

"I'm not sure how he was going to do that, but the point is that what he was going to do would take out the free will of everyone in the world so all nations united to stop him, that is why we fought a war against him."

Sister Margaret just stay silent trying to grasp what Kakashi had told her, after a couple of minutes she told Kakashi to continue.

"As I was saying before, my left eye is the sharingan eye of my former friend and one of the special powers of these eyes is called the Kamui, which consist of giving the user the ability to transport things to another dimension, that is why I was able to counter him when he make us think he was intangible, by sending someone to the same dimension so he could attack any part of his body that he transport to it to prevent being hit."

"Are you saying to me that that strange red eye of yours is the one responsible of get you to this world? How is that possible!?"

"While I'm not sure myself, I can assure you that it is the true, although I'm still uncertain to what I did or happen that make me end up here."

"Okay I will believe you that that eye and that Kamui thing get here from another dimension, but I still fail to see how could this information could be dangerous if it was leak."

"Because you don't know how people will react, if life have thought me something is that there are people in the world that would do anything to gain power and they don't care what they do to gain power, and once they gain power they would end doing bad use of it and force everyone to do their will. And in the remote case that they would get my eye and get its powers could be disastrous, for instance they could accidentally increase the appearance of Novas when trying to control this power, or they could use this power to their personal gain, killing, stealing and doing anything he would want without anyone capable to stop him."

Sister Margaret realize what Kakashi was telling her, if someone that WAS power hungry and didn't have any scruples get to know about this power he would do whatever he could to get this power and then it was anyone guess what he would do with it.

While Sister Margaret was thinking this Kakashi was getting a reading in her reactions and body language, so far he had not seen anything that would suggest that she was not being honest or that she would betray him. He was willing to give Sister Margaret a chance and trust her, but he wasn't going to let his guard down and he would flee at the first sign of betrayal.

He was also certain that in the unlikely case that someone stole his sharingan they wouldn't be able to use it since no one had chakra in this world, and even if they manage to produce chakra or power it with some other type of energy they wouldn't be able to have enough to use it without dying.

After several minutes Sister Margaret finally speak again. "Now I understand why you wanted this to be a secret Hatake-san, but Colonel Schweitzer already knows that you come from another dimension, and he has already told that to our superiors in the Chevalier, and while they would keep any information about you classified they are going to ask questions about how you come here and they will surely want to analyze the phenomena and try to recreate it so they can use it against the Novas."

Kakashi had already think about this situation and reassure Sister Margaret by saying "don't worry, if you remember I just say that I believe that I came from another dimension but I wasn't sure, also I said that I was send to a pocket dimension but I never said how I try to escape it, also you are the only person that knows that I have the power to travel throw dimensions, or at least I hope I can at least return to the first dimension a was lock up in the first place."

Sister Margaret realize what Kakashi have said her and that he was right, he had never reveal any details about how he end in this world, and even during this talk he only said that he use his eye and something called Kamui but never actually explaining how does it work.

"You are right, you never reveal anything relevant about how you get here, or the fact that you can travel to other dimensions, but the military won't stay put and just accept that, they will ask… no they will demand you to work with them so they can create some way to travel through dimensions, what do you plan to do when that happen Hatake-san?

"That is quite simple, I need you to get me an audience with the head of your organization so I can explain this to him, he is the only one with the authority to keep all the information about me coming from another dimension stay a secret and have people working in secret researching how to travel through dimensions."

"You want to meet Commander Raddox Phantomime!? While it is true that he has the authority to keep everything about you a secret it will be extremely difficult to arrange a private meeting with him, it's most likely that I can only get you a meeting with a an Under-secretary or the Vice Commander at most, either way they would report everything you say to them to the Commander, is that good?"

"If that is the best you can do I guess it would have to suffice, I would have to be really convincing or look for another method to have a talk with the Commander." Answer Kakashi who was already thinking that he would have to infiltrate the HQ of the Chevalier so he could _convince_ the Commander of the best course of action regarding him was.

His thoughts were interrupted when Sister Margaret talk to him. "Hatake-san, what do you mean when you said that you hope to at least be able to return to the first dimension you were lock up in the first place?"

"That is because I have not even tried once to open a portal to that dimension or mine since I first got here, mostly because I have been busy, but also because I fear what would happen if I try to do it, as I have tell you before I don't know how exactly I end up in this dimension and I'm afraid of what would happen if I use Kamui, it could do nothing and I will be trap here or it could engrave the Novas attacks."

Sister Margaret realize that Kakashi was like no one she had knew, he was from a place far away that have not interaction with this world, meaning that he had no obligation to help them, but despise this he have help a group of her students, and despite having the means to return to his world he even more worried of possible making their fight against Novas worse, it was then that she realize that Kakashi would not only be an important ally but a loyal one, and that she should treat him more than an ally and more as a friend.

By this time she realize that it was already 11:30, so she told him that they should get going in order for him to demonstrate his abilities. Sister Margaret guide him until they get to the simulation chamber where Colonel Schweitzer, Elize and Yu-Mi were already waiting them.

"I see you bring our guest Sister Margaret, are you ready to initiate Hatake-san?" ask Colonel Schweitzer.

Kakashi didn't like his tone but he decide to answer him in a polite way. "Good morning to you too Colonel Schweitzer, yes I'm ready to spar against you want me to, but I'm a bit concern of using my jutsus against your students, after all I don't want to hurt them."

"Oh my Kakashi do you think so lowly of our students? While I appreciate your concern for the wellbeing of the girls and your consideration to don't make me work a lot patching them up, let me assure you that they are really strong and that they can stand against you in a spar." Assure him Elize.

"But don't Worry Hatake-san we are not asking you to use any lethal attack against our students, for that we would like you to use that plate there to demonstrate what you told us yesterday before you spar with one of our top students."

Kakashi walk to the plate that Colonel Schweitzer had point and he began to exanimate it, it was a about a meter long and tall and about 10 centimeters wide, it appear to be made of steel or some stronger alloy, but he doubt that it will stand against an explosive tag or his chidori so he ask if they have more than one plate since he was going to need more than one to demonstrate what he could do.

Once they assure him that there were plenty of plates for him to demonstrate his abilities he proceed to use an explosive tag as instructed. He place an explosive tag in the center of the plate and he then explain how they work.

"Explosive tags are these pieces of paper inscribed with a seal centering around the kanji for _explode,_ it is infused with chakra, an explosive tag will explode after a set amount of time, remotely, or after being ignited by flame. Usually an explosive tag is attached to a surface or wrapped around a weapon to be thrown at an enemy. Now I'm going to detonate the explosive tag that I set in the middle of that plate, so please stay behind me so no one gets hurt."

They all did as they were told and when Kakashi saw everyone was at a safe distance he activate the explosive tag, it burn for a second before exploding, when the smoke finally dissipate they saw that the plate had been bend in the center to the point to almost break.

"Wow, I was skeptical at first that a simple piece of paper with some weird markings could turn out to be a bomb, hell I wouldn't believe it if it wasn't for the fact that I saw it happen!" Exclaimed Yu-Mi.

"You have very impressive tools there Kakashi-san" said Elize trying to tease him, but failing miserable when Kakashi just say _uh _like he did when Guy was being annoying.

Colonel Schweitzer was watching closely the damage that the explosive tag has make, as he was the only one besides Kakashi that have use and seen explosives in action he was considering all what explosives tags could do, an explosive that was undetectable and nobody would suspect, it was a shame that the world was at peace now and they now only fight Novas so he would never be able to use them in all the ways he was thinking, unless he wanted to be classified as a terrorist.

"It's amazing what these explosive tags can do Hatake-san, can anyone can do them and use them?" ask Sister Margaret.

"Well in my world anyone with chakra could use them, and even a civilian can use them if they set them on fire, although that is something that it was strongly discourage since they would only have a couple of seconds to get away from the blast." Answer Kakashi getting everyone attention.

Next Kakashi demonstrate the use of lightning coated kunais by throwing first a normal kunai to the plate only for it to bounce off without doing any damage. Next he cover a kunai in lightning chakra that was visible to everyone and threw it to the plate, it was evident that the lightning chakra greatly increases the piercing power of the kunai since it almost went through the plate and only the hilt was visible.

"Incredible, that knife combine with the lightning became more powerful, is that something that anyone with that chakra thing can do?" ask with curiosity Elize.

"While it is possible to anyone with enough control and a little understanding of infusing chakra into weapons, not everyone can do it with lightning." Explain Kakashi only to see them confuse so he elaborate his answer. "What I mean is that every shinobi's chakra has a natural affinity that can be earth, water, fire, wind and lightning, but only someone with a lightning affinity can cover it with lightning, but that doesn't mean that it can be cover in other elements having different results, or in the case they still don't have develop their elemental affinity they can reinforce a kunai to make it stronger."

It was Elize who start questioning Kakashi about his use of lightning. "That is incredible Kakashi-san, did you chose lightning as your element? Can you use other elements besides lightning? What else could you do with lightning?"

"The natural affinity of a person is something that one doesn't chose, it is more of a genetic thing and all shinobis have at least one elemental affinity, with some special cases when one have two or even three affinities, but no one have the five elemental affinities. But one having a natural affinity doesn't mean that he can use other jutsus of other elements, it just means that one can't do them as proficient as someone with the respective natural affinity."

"While all this is really interesting why don't we leave the explanations for later so Kakashi can demonstrate the technique he use to kill the Nova and then continue with the spar." Said Yu-Mi.

They gave Kakashi one last plate he could use, and after putting some distance between him and the plate he proceed to make the hand signs for the chidori, amazing everyone with the fact that his hand was cover in lightning, a fact that he have told them yesterday but still refuse to believe. He then charge at the plate and in one swift move his hand went through the plate without any trouble, he get his hand out and end his jutsu.

That was when Kakashi start to talk again, "and that was the chidori, a jutsu that manipulates lightning chakra around my hand and combine with speed it let me pierce through almost everything."

"Okay Hatake-san, now that you have shown us your abilities we would like to measure your skills in a friendly spar, are you ready?" Ask Sister Margaret.

"I'm ready sister Margaret, so who will be my sparring partner? Yu-mi-sensei or maybe Elize-chan?

"You're too cocky Kakashi-san if you think that you can face either one of us, after all we were part of the top students of our generation and we are still consider to be capable of fight against most of the chevalier, but I will tell you what, if you manage to win your spar and if you are not to tire I will fight you." Said with pride Yu-Mi.

Kakashi just smile acknowledging the challenge that Ki-Mi gave him and he answer with his eye smile. "Then I should do my best to be able to face you in battle Yu-Mi-sensei."

But before Yu-Mi and Kakashi could continue with their little challenge they were interrupt when Colonel Schweitzer bring the student that Kakashi would face. "Okay Hatake-san, this is Aileen Bernett, a third year student rank number 1 that will have a bright future in the Chevalier, she will be your opponent."

This take Aileen by surprise since she was told that she would be evaluating the combat skills of some big shot and make her swear to maintain this a secret, they never said to her who she was going to fight even after agreeing to all the secrecy and shady stuff, so when Colonel Schweitzer say she was going to fight this man she was more than surprise, and she express it.

"Wait you want me to fight this man!? But he is a civilian, he could not be able to fight with a rocky Pandora, much less with me! What make believe that he would be an adecuate opponent for me!?" Ask a now indignant Aileen.

Colonel Schweitzer didn't like the attitude that Aileen was showing so he reprehend her immediately. "Watch the way you talk to your superiors young lady! We have a good reason for asking you to fight him Bernett-san, so trust your commander officers and fight Hakate-san, and do it with your full strength, he can take it."

Aileen answer to Colonel Schweitzer authority tone the only way she knew, saluting him and confirming his orders. After this she walk to the center of the room follow by Kakashi while the rest of people go to the observation room and once there Sister Margaret gave the signal for them to start fighting.

Aileen summon her volt, a massive scythe that was even taller than her and have a giant blade that looks like a crescent moon that was bigger in one side than the other (think of Ruby Crescent Rose in RWBY). She took an offensive fighting stance and was ready to attack, but not before taunting Kakashi first.

"I don't know how you manage to convince Colonel Schweitzer and Sister Margaret to think that you could fight me, but I'm going to make them realize their mistake and make you regret accepting this spar, so blame yourself if you end up dying!"

And with that she charge at Kakashi who seem to be in a casual position, but in reality was already waiting for her to make the first move. She swing her scythe at a low angle looking to cut his feet and end quickly a fight that she consider a joke. She never expect that Kakashi would simply jump to avoid her and land on her scythe with expertise and grace.

While the fact that Kakashi have avoid her attack surprise her she just shove it off by thinking that he was more adept than what she originally thought and that he would be more of a challenge, that was until Kakashi spoke, "I have seen what first and second years Pandoras can do and I was expecting more of the number one third year, so why don't you fight seriously so it can be entertain to the both of us."

This enrage Aileen who start try to slash Kakashi multiple times only for him to evade her every time, and despite increasing her speed she still didn't hit him, which enrage her even more until she couldn't take it anymore and decide to use accel turn to finish the fight, she move as if she was going to slash him but when she was almost in front of him she use the accel turn to get behind him, she was about to cut Kakashi in half with the massive scythe but Kakashi quickly turn around stop her by grabbing the pole of her weapon, after that he release the scythe and jump away from her gaining some distance

_She almost got me with that last attack, it was thanks to my instinct that I manage to stop it, I need to take this fight seriously or I could get hurt._ Thought Kakashi before Aileen resume her attack felling a little more confident now that she almost got him and make him run away.

"What's the matter, you only know how to evade my attacks but are incapable of fighting back?" Taunted Aileen while she start using accel turn more frequently, and despite the fact that she haven't hit Kakashi at least now he had a harder time avoiding her attacks since he was now using his hands to either deflect or block her scythe.

Even if Kakashi have to fight more seriously and had to start to block her attacks instead of just evading her he still feel like he didn't need his sharingan to read her moves, granted it would make things easier but he wanted to maintain his abilities a secret, so instead of using a jutsu to defeat her or use taijutsu he opted to do what shinobis do best, cheat, so after duck one attack he kick Aileen and send her several meters back while he jump away next to the wall, he reach into his pouch and grab a flash bomb and waited for Aileen to attack.

Aileen recover quickly from the kick and get ready to attack him when he saw him grab something from his back, so instead of continue with her strategy of faint an attack and use accel turn to attack from a different angel she decide to use the accel turn in a direct attack to be faster than he could react and hit him with the blunt part of the pole and knock him out.

Aileen start running and then use her accel turn to go straight to Kakashi, he was glad that she had fall in his trap so easily and so fast and throw the flash bomb in front of him detonating it, a light blind Aileen when she almost reach Kakashi and she could not stop her charge anymore, Kakashi just move away after the flash bomb detonate leaving Aileen in a collision course with the wall, she hit the wall head first, and with the speed that she had knock her out immediately.

At the observation post everyone was watching the fight and having different reactions to it, Colonel Schweitzer and Yu-Mi were a little angry that a nobody was fighting at the same level as a rank Pandora, granted Aileen wasn't fighting with her full strength, but she was now using a high end skill to attack him and she still couldn't beat him. Elize was quite impress with the fight and her scientific mind was wondering how was he able to fight to this level. Finally Sister Margaret was just wandering how strong Kakashi was and if she could convince him to not only help them fight the Novas but also train the students.

They were all watching closely when Kakashi kick Aileen only to end up too close to the wall, they were wandering if he was planning something or have just make a stupid mistake when a light blind them, they all close their eyes for a few seconds, but when they open them they weren't expecting what they saw, Kakashi was calmly walking to Aileen that was currently lying beside the wall in an awkward position, then they realize that Aileen had crash with the wall and be knock out if the small blood mark on the wall was any trace of it.

Kakashi get to Aileen side after walking carefully to her, his shinobi training telling him to be careful and don't let his guard down since the girl could be faking, it was something that he had seen Naruto do to Neji in the chunin exams and have cost the young Hyuga the fight, and it was a mistake that he didn't want to do. When he reach the girl side he go down and check her, he conclude that she really have pass out but wasn't seriously injure, so he lift her bridal style and stand up with the intention to get her to the infirmary.

But when he turn around the first thing that he saw was Yu-Mi pointing her lance at his face. "What do you think you are doing Hatake-san?"

Kakashi just stood there and answer her in a calm tone "I'm just taking her to the infirmary since she hit her head really hard."

While Yu-Mi slowly lower her weapon when Elize get there with a stretcher and start to exanimate Aileen, after a moment Sister Margaret and Colonel Schweitzer get there and she told them that she seem to only have a concussion but we should get her to the hospital and make sure she is stable.

And with that Elize left with Aileen in the stretcher leaving the rest in an awkward silence that Kakashi broke. "Okay now that the spar is over what do you me to do next? Or have we finish for today?"

But before Sister Margaret or Colonel Schweitzer could answer him Yu-Mi said, "you still have to spar with me Hatake-san, or are you going to run away fearing what a real Pandora can do?"

Kakashi just smile and answer her. "Of course not Yu-Mi-sensei, I would gladly spar with you." He was actually dreading to have to spar with Yu-Mi since she seem to want to hurt him badly, but that maybe because he not only knock out her student but he did it in a humiliating way, so he decide to let her vent her frustrations at him in this spar.

Sister Margaret didn't protest and was actually glad of having another opportunity of seeing what Kakashi could do, Colonel Schweitzer also wanted to test further Kakashi's abilities but he still have some questions that need answers. "I have no problem with letting you two fight but first I would like two know you manage to keep up with Bernett-san accel speed and what did you do to defeat her?"

"Well I have seen and fight shinobis that were even faster that what that girl was, that is why I could dealt with her speed, as to how I defeat her I only time the use of a flash bomb while she was running so she would hit the wall."

"That was a cheap shot! Something that shouldn't be allow in a duel, you using such tactics is despicable!"argue Yu-Mi not happy that he have defeat one of her students with such a low trick.

While Kakashi respect things like honor and a fair fight he was train to use any resource and technique he could in order to win a fight and he was going to teach her a harsh truth. "There is not such things as honor or cheap tricks in a live or death battle, we shinobis are train to do anything to win a fight no matter how low or vile it may seem, and while this was only a spar your students need to understand this if they are going to fight a Nova that would not hesitate to kill them."

No one else said a word completely understanding what Kakashi have told them, it make them stay quite for a long time until Sister Margaret and Colonel Schweitzer decide to return to the observation room while Yu-Mi and Kakashi go to the center of the room and got into fighting stances so they could start to fight, she summon her volt spear while Kakashi grab in a reverse grip a kunai in each hand, they didn't move until Sister Margaret give them the signal.

In a blink of an eye Yu-Mi and Kakashi charge at each other, Yu-Mi try to slash or impale Kakashi with her spear taking advantage of the length of her weapon while Kakashi use his kunais to deflect her attacks, and while he couldn't go on the offensive because his reach was shorter he use the opportunity to analyze Yu-Mi's movements and patterns.

Yu-Mi decide to start using her full strength and use tempest turn to create and after mirage of her and get over Kakashi's defense, but Kakashi have fought faster opponents that could do the same thing at even greater levels, one of them being Gai when he open the celestial gates, so he didn't fall in Yu-Mi's trap and use this as an opportunity to counter her.

While Yu-Mi after mirage give the impression that was going to do a frontal attack the real Yu-Mi appear at his right side taking advantage of the blind side that his cover eye create and proceed to do several fast stabbing moves, but as soon as her lance was going to stab Kakashi he use a sunshin to appear at her back and deliver a weak kick at her back that Yu-Mi didn't see coming since the sunshin was faster than the tempest turn.

Yu-Mi regain her balance quickly after the kick and immediately turn around to continue her attack to Kakashi, but he was expecting her and he stay as close as he could to neglect the advantage that the spear gave her and start his attack, he was either punching or slashing Yu-Mi, although he didn't do it with his full strength and keep just bruising her or only slashing her clothes.

Yu-Mi didn't stay there receiving Kakashi's attacks too long and use an accel turn to get away and gain distance quickly, she glare at Kakashi furious that he had manage to land several hits on her while she still haven't even touch him, so she decide to stop limiting herself and fight with the intention to kill, she run at him using the speed granted by the accel turn and just when she was going to unleash her attack use a send accel to attack him from his left side.

Kakashi barely have time to avoid her attack and she actually manage to give him a shallow cut in his arm. Yu-Mi have become more aggressive and have increase her level that he may have to use his sharing to keep up with her, but he didn't want to reveal it yet so he decide to only do it if he absolutely have to. He didn't get any more time to think about the situation because Yu-Mi was already attacking him using the double accel and even combining with the tempest turn, so Kakashi have to out good use of his senses, reflexes, and battle instincts in order to keep up with her but he was in the defensive again.

While he was defending himself against Yu-Mi's attack he try to come up with a plan to defeat her without revealing any other jutsus to the her and the spectators, unfortunately that limited to his chidori that he couldn't use or he would severely injure or even kill Yu-Mi, the use of explosive tags that could also be lethal, using a flash bomb to try and trick her but he doubt that would work, use lightning in his kunais and throw them at her which could also severely injure her or leave him unarm and completely expose, or use the sunshin no jutsu to get behind her and knock her out but with the constant increase in speed that she was showing that seem to be a not viable option.

He didn't think he could defeat her without using another jutsu, he was considering use a genjutsu on her to make an opening to attack her and knock her out but that would only make Sister Margaret and Colonel Schweitzer ask him even more questions, but them he come with a plan to defeat without revealing anything. He cover his kunais in lightning chakra but instead of focusing in increasing its piercing power he increase the stunning power of the lightning. He then intercept one of Yu-Mi's attacks and lock her spear between his kunais and release all the lightning into the spear and letting it flow directly to Yu-Mi.

Yu-Mi never get any chance to react to Kakashi's counter and receive all the lightning short-circuiting her nervous system, she fall hard onto the floor where she was unable to move, finally Kakashi return his Kunais to his pouch and lift Yu-Mi also in bridal style with the intention of getting her to the hospital where Elize could check her up.

He told his intentions to Sister Margaret and Colonel Schweitzer who gave him permission to do it, he then use his henge and take Yu-Mi to the hospital, and while she couldn't move or even talk she really hate the fact that she had lost against him but she hate even more that she was being carried away by him in his student disguise, which would only lead to a lot of rumors being say about her and also make her blush at that thought, oh how much she hated been a teacher in a school of teenagers right now.

Meanwhile Sister Margaret was discussing the results of the spar with Colonel Schweitzer. "What do you think of the spars Colonel?"

"While it's a shame that not only the best third year student but also Kim-sensei lost against Hatake-san it certainly show us that he really was the responsible of eliminating the Nova two days ago, he is without a doubt a seasoned warrior that have experience the brutality of the battlefield." The Colonel answer.

"I agree with you, and that is why I want your support when I present a propose to the Chevalier were I recommend to make Hatake-san a professor here in west genetics."

This surprise Colonel Schweitzer, while he couldn't deny Kakashi's abilities and that he could teach the girls in west genetics a lot he didn't like the idea of having him roaming free and even influencing the students. He wanted to say no but knew that Sister Margaret would not let this go so easily, so he came up with an idea that would make him look like he support her but would end with the Chevalier denying the idea.

"Sure Sister Margaret I will support your recommendation but first you should have the Chevalier give Hatake-san the clearance needed to teach the students here."

Sister Margaret didn't expect that the Colonel would agree so easily but she did expected that he would bring out that Kakashi would need Chevalier clearance. "Don't worry about that, I have already thought that and I will ask to headquarters to send someone to interrogate Kakashi and determinate if he can be trusted or is a security risk."

Colonel Schweitzer just agreed with her not suspecting Sister Margaret real intentions for bringing one of the top brass of the Chevalier to talk to Kakashi.

First of all an apology for updating this chapter on Saturday instead of Friday as I promise but my job and school absorb a lot of my time yesterday.

A couple of notes, to the person that point out that Kakashi is too trusting I'm sorry if it gave that impression last chapter, and I hope I have change that perception in this chapter, after all Kakashi is going to use a lot of deception as the story develops and make him a mayor player.

Also I found the name of Aileen in the freezing wiki but lack a lot of information, including her volt weapon, so I have to get creative with her personality techniques and volt weapons.

I gave Yu-Mi the ability to use accel turn and tempest turn because I haven't found anything about them, but since she was in the same team as Kazuha Aoi it make sense that she and Elize would learn them from her, they also have more time to develop high tier abilities making them capable of using both of them, although one with more proficiency than the other.

Finally here is the result of Kakashi's pairing poll:

1.- Stay single 2

2.- Yu-Mi Kim 12

3.- Elize Schmitz 4

4.- Sister Margaret 1

5.- Scarlet O'Hara 1

6.- Kazuha Aoi 3


End file.
